Le temps de la réflexion
by Flow 01
Summary: Passer de bourreau à victime, c'est ce que va expérimenter Draco. Hermione ne sait plus qui elle est, ni ce qu'elle souhaite. Et le sentiment de perdition de ces deux êtres va les pousser à faire des choix. Et bientôt, très bientôt, il ne sera plus question de faire cavalier seul. [Histoire corrigée par Mothivee]
1. Chapitre 1 La fuite du Prince des Serpen

**Titre: Le temps de la réflexion.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Cette histoire m'appartient mais les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling.  
**

 **Rated: M**

 **Résumé: Passer de bourreau à victime, c'est ce que va expérimenter Draco. Hermione ne sait plus qui elle est, ni ce qu'elle souhaite. Et le sentiment de perdition de ces deux êtres va les pousser à faire des choix. Et bientôt, très bientôt, il ne sera plus question de faire cavalier seul.  
**

 **Note de l'Auteure: Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça y est on est en octobre et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de vous retrouver et puis c'est bientôt Halloween (alias ma fête préférée) ! Avouez, vous ne m'attendiez pas, hein ? Et bien moi non plus à vrai dire. Alors que je vous explique avant que vous ne vous insurgiez et je vous vois derrière votre écran "ouais on a pas encore la suite de TTMS et elle publie encore un autre truc". Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si j'ai le cerveau en ébullition certaines fois ? J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire il y a un peu près un mois. J'avais toujours eu envie d'écrire autre chose que du UA mais j'avais toujours eu peur de me ramasser et de ne pas suffisamment être fidèle à l'œuvre originale et surtout je ne trouvais pas THE idea.**

 **Finalement, j'ai eu cette idée un peu par hasard, de partir de la fin du septième tome. Donc cette histoire sera une Dramione (parce qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne) et sera une histoire avec des chapitres plus courts ce qui me permettra de publier très régulièrement, au moins une fois par semaine (ça changeee). Je publierai normalement en début de semaine mais j'attends de trouver mon rythme d'écriture et de publication. J'ai déjà toute la trame d'écrite et des chapitres d'avance donc c'est vraiment du sérieux ahaha.  
**

 **J'avoue je flippe un peu de vous la présenter parce que c'est très différent de ce que je fais d'habitude :/**

 **Je remercie encore une fois Chloé , qui se rend toujours disponible et qui est vraiment un amour 3  
**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Le temps de la réflexion**

 **Chapitre 1 : La fuite du Prince des Serpentard**

Trois silhouettes encapuchonnées apparaissent au bout d'une large allée. Les premières lueurs du matin venaient tout juste de s'éveiller, baignant la petite bourgade d'une lumière orangée. La rosée ne s'était même pas encore évaporée et pourtant, les deux hommes et la femme qui les accompagnait, marchaient d'un pas décidé en direction d'un immense portail de fer forgé.

Très vite, ils atteignirent ce qui constituait la barrière entre la demeure et le monde extérieur. L'atmosphère était pesante et électrique.

« Ma baguette, Draco » se contenta de murmurer Narcissa Malfoy.

« Je peux lancer le sort » répliqua-t-il dans un reniflement.

« Non, il sera bien plus efficace si je le lance moi-même. Ne discute pas, nous n'avons guère le temps pour ça. »

Sans plus tergiverser, Draco tendit l'objet à sa mère et se mit en retrait avec son père qui semblait à la fois anxieux et déterminé. D'une main experte, Narcissa leva sa baguette et l'agita dans les airs. Le portail s'effaça de lui-même leur permettant d'entrer dans leur domaine.

« Bien, les Aurors sont tous occupés au château. Hâtons-nous » conseilla la maîtresse de maison.

A l'instar de son père, Draco était nerveux et ne cessait de jeter des regards apeurés autour de lui. Le chemin jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long. Toutefois, ceci lui permit de faire quelques observations. Le jardin n'avait pas été entretenu depuis des mois. Les ravissantes fleurs dont sa mère était si fière se mourraient et tout semblait respirer la désolation et l'abandon. La demeure était sombre, bien plus sombre qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant et perturba d'autant plus ses propriétaires.

Arrivée à l'intérieur du Manoir, Narcissa, qui semblait avoir pris les choses en mains, donna quelques directives, ce qui apparemment agaça son mari.

« Calme tes ardeurs Narcissa, je ne suis pas un vulgaire elfe de maison. »

« Et bien elfe de maison ou pas, il va bien falloir que vous y mettiez du votre. Rassemblez vos affaires. »

« Tu veux dire le peu qu'il nous reste » lui fit remarquer Lucius.

Draco ne pouvait que constater qu'il avait raison. Tous les articles de valeurs et la plupart du mobilier avaient été dilapidés pour la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne leur restait presque plus rien. Ce qu'ils avaient encore en leur possession était bien trop encombrant pour qu'ils puissent l'emporter car c'était le plan. S'en aller.

Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de se concerter pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus raisonnable à faire. Parce qu'importe qui l'emporterait, ils savaient que leur vie était en jeu et qu'ils encourraient bien plus si Potter venait à échouer.

Ils finirent par rejoindre l'étage et Draco se rendit directement dans sa chambre, laquelle n'était d'ailleurs plus vraiment sa chambre. Elle avait été investie par différents partisans durant ses moments passés à Poudlard. Elle n'était à présent constituée que d'une commode, une armoire des plus sommaires et d'un lit double.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la commode et prit le temps de fouiller à l'intérieur. Il allait chercher sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa veste quand il se rappela qu'elle n'était plus en sa possession. Cela faisait pourtant un moment qu'il ne l'avait plus mais ce geste était devenu tellement machinal qu'il le faisait sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il ferma les yeux de rage et rempli sa malle comme un Moldu qui ferait sa valise pour un week-end dans le Sud du pays. Il aurait bien voulu se plaindre et taper du pied mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. L'issu du combat allait certainement être révélé et il ne voulait pas être encore présent ici lorsque ça sera le cas.

Heureusement, son balai était déjà rapetissé, il n'avait plus beaucoup de vêtements donc le bouclage se fit assez rapidement. Il prit le temps de vérifier s'il avait bien encore une plume, des parchemins et de l'encre et referma sa malle avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain adjacente.

Il tomba presque nez à nez avec son reflet et prit connaissance de son misérable accoutrement. Il manquait des pièces de tissus, ici et là à son costume, dévoré par les flammes du Feudeymon de Goyle. Quelle idée avait-il eu de faire une chose pareille ? Draco savait bien qu'il était loin d'être l'être le plus futé de la planète mais là, il avait dépassé des limites jamais atteintes. Vraiment, quel imbécile. Dire qu'il devait sa vie à la bande des Gryffondors qui n'avaient pas hésité à risquer leurs propres existences juste pour sauver la sienne et celle de Crabbe...

Il continua son inspection. De la suie s'étalait sur son visage. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire blond étaient presque entièrement recouverts de cendres. Il avait une mine à faire peur.

Il avait passé la nuit la plus horrible de sa vie, sa peur s'était tour à tour muée en inquiétude, puis en pure terreur. Il n'avait pas envie de combattre les Mangemorts et encore moins envie d'affronter des camarades de classe- aussi agaçants puissent-ils être. Il avait craint pour sa vie de nombreuses fois, et il craignait encore pour celle-ci. Il avait eu peur pour ses parents, obligés de rester avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui aurait pu les tuer au moindre changement d'humeur.

Il avait juste attendu que le temps passe, que les cris s'estompent, que les sorts arrêtent de fuser, que les bruits de pas cessent. Il avait essayé de se raisonner, de se lever, de se dire qu'il avait tout autant sa place dans cette bataille mais à chaque fois qu'il esquissait un mouvement tout son courage s'envolait. Il n'avait de raisons de se battre d'aucun côté et ça, il l'avait réalisé durant les mois qui s'étaient écoulés. Il n'était revenu au château que pour essayer de satisfaire son père.

Tout s'était finalement stoppé au petit matin. Draco était alors sorti de sa cachette et avait pu constater l'attroupement dans la cour. Une escouade de Mangemorts se dirigeait vers Poudlard. Il avait réussi à se glisser entre quelques professeurs et élèves exténués et, malgré qu'il n'ait pas combattu, Draco s'était senti vidé de toute son énergie.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait alors annoncé la mort de Potter et le monde de Draco s'était comme écroulé. Bien sûr en surface son visage était resté digne et impassible, mais dans sa tête tout était parti en fumée. Sa mère lui avait jeté un regard rempli de panique et il avait fini par se diriger vers ses parents, tout en priant pour être en train de rêver.

Il avait perçu les regards sur lui, remplis de haine et de dégout. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco s'était senti misérable.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Potter, il avait même souhaité sa mort à plusieurs reprises. Il aurait presque voulu en être l'auteur. Mais le voir allonger dans les bras de ce gros balourd d'Hagrid - qui n'arrivait pas à contenir ses larmes - non, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était cette fin qu'il avait désiré.

Et pendant tout le discours qu'avait pu faire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco n'avait pensé qu'au funeste destin qui attendait sa famille. Il les voyait tous déjà, à la solde du Seigneur, obligés d'être traités comme de la vermine pendant le reste de leurs jours. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaitait pour lui et sa famille. Ils méritaient beaucoup mieux que ça. Malgré ce que pouvait penser les autres.

Alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans une sorte de terrible résignation, contre toute attente, Potter avait fini par ressusciter. Encore une fois. Comme si c'était le signal qu'elle attendait Narcissa avait attrapé la main de son fils et s'était dirigée vers la sortie, sans se retourner. Suite au réveil de Potter, Draco avait pu constater le nombre de lâches qui entouraient les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La plupart avait transplané dans la minute qui avait suivi.

« Draco, nous partons » lui signala Lucius en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Le blond sortit de sa rêverie et acquiesça avant de le suivre dans le couloir froid et sombre, sa malle à la main. Il allait dire adieu à ce qui s'était le plus rapproché d'un foyer à ses yeux.

Lucius avait été le plus touché par la perte de ses biens; plusieurs œuvres d'art avaient été vendus, dont des portraits qui avaient appartenu à leur famille depuis des générations. Draco se rappelait encore de ses semaines passées à déambuler dans les couloirs du Manoir, à apprendre le nom de tous ses ancêtres.

Il se rappelait de la brûlure sur le plafond du salon, brûlure qu'il avait provoqué quand il avait voulu réaliser une de ses premières potions. Suite à cela, Narcissa lui avait donné une pièce, prévue juste à cet effet. Il se rappelait de ses vols à travers le domaine. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait même plus à quand remontait son dernier vol en solitaire. C'était pourtant ce qu'il préférait à l'époque, mais tout avait un peu perdu de sa saveur depuis plus d'un an. Depuis cette fameuse soirée en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

En réalité, tout avait basculé lorsqu'on lui avait confié cette mission suicide. Il avait d'abord été extrêmement honoré et à l'époque, il était sûr de ne pas faillir à sa tâche. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était bien plus compliqué que ça de tuer un homme de sang-froid. Le dernier regard d'Albus Dumbledore resterait à vie gravé dans sa mémoire. Le sort de la mort et cette lumière verte si caractéristique, hanterait ses cauchemars pour toujours. Cependant, Il savait qu'il devait sa vie à Severus Rogue et pour cela, il lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant.

Faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'enceinte du château n'avait pas été une mince affaire, et il avait failli baisser les bras plus d'une dizaine de fois. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de faire.

Il ne regrettait pas leur départ précipité. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. La meilleure chose à faire pour leur famille, leur équilibre, leur sécurité. Tout finirait par s'arranger, il essayait de s'en convaincre, tout en nageant dans le doute. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lire dans l'avenir, ses quelques cours de divination avec cette vieille folle de Trelawney n'ayant pas été un franc succès, il doutait fort de ses talents dans cet art.

« Narcissa que fais-tu ? » l'appela Lucius.

« Une minute… Je cherche… Ah, je l'ai retrouvé. Allons-y » leur dit-elle en apparaissant dans le couloir. « Windgardium Leviosa. »

D'un autre geste expert, elle fit l'éviter leurs bagages et ils se dirigèrent vers le hall. Tous ensemble.

« J'ai hâte d'avoir à nouveau une baguette » marmonna Draco.

« Sois déjà heureux d'être encore en vie, Draco » siffla Narcissa.

Le jeune homme n'ajouta rien de plus, il savait qu'il était chanceux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait bien pu le tuer après son échec sur la Tour d'Astronomie. Il aurait pu tous les assassiner après la visite de Potter au Manoir. Il aurait pu les tuer une bonne douzaine de fois et il n'en avait rien fait, se contentant d'être clément avec eux car ils étaient une famille d'illustres Sang-Pur. Une famille d'illustres Sang-Pur qui allait devoir se terrer comme des rats.

Draco ne doutait pas qu'on les verrait, eux aussi, comme des lâches, mais il ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Rien à part la mort ne les attendait là-bas et Narcissa ne laisserait jamais cela arriver. Sa tante était restée, bien évidemment, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. Dérangée et assoiffée de sang comme elle l'était. La pire punition pour elle aurait été qu'on l'éloigne de son cher maître.

Ils retraversèrent le hall d'entrée, en silence. Draco ne savait même pas où est-ce qu'ils allaient.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-il après quelques mètres parcourus.

« Tu le verras bien assez tôt » lui expliqua Lucius.

Draco scruta tour à tour sa mère et son père. Ils n'avaient pas fière allure, les bals et les réceptions semblaient bien loin...

« Attendez ! » les stoppa-t-il soudain.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps... »

« Une minute » leur réclama-t-il.

Draco se retourna alors vers le Manoir et essaya de graver ce souvenir au fond de sa rétine. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'ils reviendraient. Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils reviendraient un jour. Comprenant ce qu'il faisait, ses parents l'imitèrent, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à leur destin.

Rien de plus difficile et de plus exténuant que d'être un Malfoy. Une famille illustre, plus crainte que respectée et plus haït qu'adorée. Et on ne choisissait pas sa famille, il fallait s'en accommoder. S'accommoder, de son passé, de ses croyances, de ses rituels.

Le prince des Serpentard s'en accommodait. La peur laissa finalement place à la détermination et après quelques secondes, il décida qu'il était temps de partir ou plutôt, de fuir.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je publierai la suite trèèès vite, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à m'encourager. Je sais que je suis pas novice sur FF mais un petit commentaire ne fait pas de mal (sauf si il est très très méchant).  
**

 **Donc dans ce chapitre on a la vision de Draco suite à la bataille de Poudlard. Enfin on a en tout cas MA version de ce qu'a pu possiblement vivre Draco lors de cette bataille. En ce qui concerne la fuite des Malfoy. Je m'explique. Pour cette histoire je suis partie de la scène du film et pas du livre parce que j'ai toujours trouvé la fuite des Malfoy plus "fidèle" à leur vécu commun. Je vois mal les Malfoy se prendre dans les bras dans la Grande Salle, je suis désolée. Et vous comprendrez mieux l'utilité de cette "désertion" dans le chapitre suivant.**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Flow 01**


	2. Chapitre 2 Un été bien maussade

**Titre: Le temps de la réflexion.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Cette histoire m'appartient mais les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling.  
**

 **Rated: M**

 **Résumé: Passer de bourreau à victime, c'est ce que va expérimenter Draco. Hermione ne sait plus qui elle est, ni ce qu'elle souhaite. Et le sentiment de perdition de ces deux êtres va les pousser à faire des choix. Et bientôt, très bientôt, il ne sera plus question de faire cavalier seul.  
**

 **Note de l'Auteure: Bonjour ! Je ne sais pas si vous êtres au taquet mais moi je le suis pour vous présenter ce deuxième chapitre ! Allez c'est parti ! Cette fois on se retrouve dans la tête d'Hermione. En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours, si le premier chapitre vous a plu. Cependant, si vous n'avez pas été convaincu par le premier, j'espère que celui-ci finira de vous convaincre.  
**

 **Merci à Chloé pour sa correction *cœur cœur cœur*  
**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Le temps de la réflexion**

 **Chapitre 2 : Un été bien maussade**

Hermione avait toujours été de nature optimiste, ou en tout cas, elle essayait de l'être au maximum. Toutefois cette année, elle sentait qu'elle aurait du mal à faire semblant d'être joyeuse et pleine de vie.

C'était la journée la plus chaude de l'année et Harry allait fêter son dix-huitième anniversaire dans quelques jours. Il n'avait jamais aimé le fêter de manière générale. Ce n'était pas un événement heureux pour lui, et cela n'avait jamais été le cas.

Cela faisait trois mois que la guerre était derrière eux, que Voldemort avait enfin disparu. Hermione avait naïvement cru que les choses s'arrangeraient à partir de ce moment-là. Qu'ils reprendraient leurs vies là où ils les avaient laissés. Mais la jeune femme s'était rapidement rendue compte qu'ils avaient laissé leur vie partout et nulle part à la fois.

Au Square Grimmaurd ? Dans ce café à Londres ? A Gringotts ? Godric's Hollow ? Dans la forêt de Dean ? A Poudlard ? Peu importe.

D'ailleurs, elle refusait de penser à Poudlard et de revivre tous ces affreux souvenirs. La reconstruction du château se faisait pas à pas, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps il allait falloir pour qu'elle se reconstruise, elle.

La chasse aux Horcruxes avait été son seul et unique but pendant des mois et maintenant, elle ne savait même pas à quoi se raccrocher. Harry, lui, n'avait jamais été plus vivant et semblait rattraper le temps perdu. Hermione vivait avec le souvenir de ses parents, et n'avait pas trouvé la force de leur rendre les souvenirs de leur ancienne vie.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient enchaîné les enterrements et les cérémonies. En tant qu'héroïne de guerre- même si elle ne se considérait pas comme telle- elle avait été mise au premier plan et avait été ovationné à de multiples reprises par ses amis. Elle avait versé tant de larmes qu'elle aurait pu remplir un lac. Elle avait porté plus de tenues noires durant ces trois derniers mois que pendant toute sa vie entière.

Les trois amis évitaient de sortir en public. Trop souvent ils étaient pourchassés par les journalistes et, même si la reconnaissance était agréable, elle avait aussi ce côté embarrassant qu'Hermione avait du mal à apprécier. On ne pouvait pas dire que la jeune femme avait le cœur à la fête. A vrai dire, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie depuis des semaines : dormir. Malheureusement, elle ne trouvait plus le sommeil, celui-ci ayant déserté ses nuits.

N'ayant pas vraiment eu le choix, Hermione passait donc son été au Terrier. Elle aurait très bien pu aller au Square Grimmaurd comme Harry mais ce lieu ne lui inspirait rien de bon contrairement à la maison des Weasley, qui lui avait toujours parue sécurisante. Madame Weasley faisait tout pour rester active, refusant de penser à la perte de son fils, et Hermione veillait sur elle, à l'instar de Ginny.

Suite à la défaite du camp adverse, Hermione et Ron s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Hermione lui était reconnaissante d'être là et de la soutenir car elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été à ses côtés…

La jeune femme n'était pas stupide et savait que ses récents changements d'humeur n'étaient normaux. Elle s'était renseignée sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait et était tombée sur des mots comme "stress post-traumatique", "culpabilité du survivant", mais elle ne se sentait même pas assez légitime pour mettre ce genre de propos sur ses maux.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand une odeur en provenance de la cuisine monta jusqu'à ses narines. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de s'étirer. Elle avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne. Elle prit le temps d'enfiler un peignoir, puis elle descendit jusqu'à la cuisine et tomba presque nez à nez avec Ginny dans les escaliers.

« Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Désolée. Salut, Hermione. J'allais justement te chercher. »

« Salut… » répondit-elle paresseusement. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Midi. »

« Midi ?! »

« Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller, tu semblais tellement bien dormir pour une fois. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as bien fait » la tranquillisa-t-elle.

Hermione s'installa à table avec son amie et se servit un jus de citrouille. Elle en but une gorgée et demanda :

« Où sont les garçons ? »

« Harry et Ron sont partis chercher le matériel pour les travaux. »

« Ah oui, exact. »

Harry ne s'était pas vraiment installé officiellement au Square Grimmaurd. Il avait bataillé pendant des semaines avec Kreattur pour que l'elfe accepte enfin de lui laisser faire quelques travaux dans la maison de son défunt parrain.

Il avait réussi à faire du rangement mais il restait encore pas mal de travail la maison étant grande, vétuste et laissée quelque peu à l'abandon pendant des années.

Comme à son habitude, Molly était devant les fourneaux et préparait le déjeuner. Hermione avait noté qu'elle ne le faisait plus d'une façon aussi enjouée qu'auparavant. Elle comprenait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas perdre la face, au contraire de George qui préférait se terrer dans leur boutique du Chemin de Traverse.

« Cette sauce a un goût épouvantable ! » s'exclama Madame Weasley avant de se rendre compte de la présence de la brune. « Oh bonjour, Hermione je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« Aucun soucis, Madame Weasley. »

« Maman, laisse-moi goutter avant de dire n'importe quoi ! » lui dit Ginny en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la marmite de sa mère et attrapa une petite cuillère afin de goutter la mixture.

« Mais elle est très bien cette sauce, il n'y a rien à ajouter » la rassura-t-elle.

« Si tu le dis ! »

« Je l'affirme même » assura-t-elle.

« Hermione, as-tu faim ? » l'apostropha Molly.

« Humhum » répondit-elle distraitement, son regard attiré vers un exemplaire du dernier numéro de La Gazette qui traînait sur la table.

 _« La famille Malfoy enfin en état d'arrestation ! »_

Hermione aurait bien aimé lire l'article dans son intégralité mais ses yeux étaient bien trop happés par la photographie mouvante qui faisait la une. Lucius, Narcissa et Draco Malfoy posaient face à l'objectif, des liens magiques autour des poignets. Ils avaient gardé leurs visages froids et hautains, toujours autant prisonniers des apparences. La jeune femme les trouva pathétiques.

Il y avait beaucoup de Mangemorts en fuite, bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait cru au départ. La famille Malfoy était passée entre les mails du filet mais la justice nous rattrapait invariablement. La fuite n'était pas envisageable.

« Hermione ? » l'appela Ginny en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Oui ? » énonça-t-elle en sortant de sa contemplation.

« Luna m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin, elle souhaiterait qu'on fasse une ballade cette après-midi, ça te dit ? »

« Oh, avec plaisir. »

Luna... Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis des semaines. Elle devait en avoir des choses à raconter.

« Chouette. Je vais lui répondre que tu te joindras à nous. »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir mais étant donné le temps qu'il faisait dehors, elle trouvait ça dommage de ne pas en profiter. Ou au moins essayer d'en profiter. Elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

Ginny monta à l'étage pour écrire son courrier et Molly s'installa face à Hermione. Elle avait ensorcelé la rappe pour que celle-ci s'occupe de quelques carottes tandis qu'elle épluchait des pommes de terre. En silence, Hermione en prit quelques-unes, attrapa un autre épluche-légumes et se mit à la tâche.

Molly la remercia d'un sourire avant de continuer son épluchage. Cela lui semblait normal de l'aider. Elle en avait toujours fait de même avec sa mère. Elle lui manquait énormément.

Ginny réapparu quelques minutes plus tard et les aida à terminer le repas. Hermione monta pour se changer. Les garçons et Monsieur Weasley arrivèrent à l'heure du déjeuner.

« Bonjour, Hermione » la salua Arthur.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Weasley. »

Arthur Weasley avait fait preuve d'un courage hors du commun après la mort de Fred, il avait porté sa grande famille à bout de bras. Et même si elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il avait dû souffrir au-delà du possible, il tachait de garder le sourire. Il continuait de bricoler dans sa cabane ainsi qu'à travailler au Ministère, comme auparavant. Hermione l'avait toujours trouvé très tolérant et respectueux, elle l'admirait beaucoup.

Harry embrassa Ginny pour la saluer tandis que Ron, encore timide devant ses parents, se contenta de lui caresser la main pour lui signifier son attachement. Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas, elle n'était pas spécialement friande des démonstrations d'affection en public.

« Kreattur est impossible » se plaignit-il.

« Tu es un peu dur avec lui » lui fit remarquer Hermione. « Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a vécu tout seul avec ces souvenirs pendant des années »

« Dis-lui Harry, dis-lui à quel point cet elfe est agaçant. »

Harry prit une chaise et se laissa tomber sur celle-ci, juste à côté de Ginny. Il enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur le t-shirt qu'il avait enfilé le matin même et confirma les dires de son ami.

« Il n'a pas arrêté de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues toute la matinée. Qu'est-ce que cela va être quand on va tenter de décrocher le portrait de sa chère maîtresse... J'ai préféré éviter le sujet pour le moment, surtout que je ne vois pas comment défaire ce sortilège de glue perpétuelle. Heureusement, j'ai pu le convaincre d'enlever ses affreuses têtes d'elfes du hall d'entrée. »

« Il y en avait tellement, c'était affreux. »

« J'évitais de trop les regarder quand je venais au Square » se rappela la jeune femme.

« Moi aussi » approuva Ginny. « Et tous ces doxys… J'en ai encore des frissons rien que d'y repenser. J'espère ne plus jamais en revoir un de ma vie. »

« Espérons que cet elfe sache bien s'occuper de la maison une fois que tu l'auras rénovée, Harry » ajouta Molly.

« Il n'aura pas trop le choix de toute façon. Il préférerait mourir que de retourner à Poudlard. »

« C'est pourtant là-bas que les elfes sont le mieux traités » affirma Hermione.

« Il est très attaché à cette maison. Ça en devient presque maladif. »

Après cette discussion sur Kreattur et le Square, ils se mirent à table et Arthur tomba très rapidement sur l'exemplaire de la Gazette. Contrairement à Hermione, il s'empara du papier sans hésitation et commença sa lecture.

« C'est donc vrai... »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Molly en s'installant à ses côtés.

« Les Malfoy ont été arrêtés. »

« Vous étiez au courant Monsieur Weasley ? » questionna Hermione en se servant une portion de purée.

« Il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient au Ministère. »

« Que dit l'article ? »

« _Monsieur et Madame Malfoy ainsi que leur fils Draco ont été arrêtés ce jeudi matin alors qu'ils tentaient tous les trois de quitter le pays par Portoloin. Ils n'avaient pas d'objets dangereux en leur possession et n'ont pas tentés de fuir les Aurors. Les Malfoy étaient recherchés pour de nombreux faits, incluant l'utilisation illégale de magie noire mais la principale accusation étant la participation à La Bataille de Poudlard aux côtés du Lord Noir. La famille Malfoy, connue pour son passé très sombre, sera prochainement jugée. Espérons alors que justice soit faite. Rita Skeeter. »_

Après sa lecture, Arthur replia le journal et l'écarta de son assiette comme s'il pourrait contaminer son repas.

Hermione avait failli s'étouffer à l'annonce du nom de la journaliste qui avait écrit l'article. Elle pensait que ce sale cafard avait décidé de se terrer ailleurs mais s'était à croire que les mauvaises herbes prenaient racine partout.

« Est-ce qu'il est fait mention de la date du passage devant le Mangenmagot ? » demanda innocemment Harry.

« Non mais je peux essayer de me renseigner et je pourrais te répondre ce soir. »

« Bien. Merci. »

« Tu voudrais y assister ? »

« Je voudrais y participer » nuança le brun.

« Y participer ? » répéta Ron interloqué. « Pourquoi ? Il me semble que leur destin est tout tracé. »

Ron ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir se mêler de leurs histoires et Harry avait un air énigmatique sur son visage.

« Je crois avoir mon mot à dire. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer Harry » débuta Hermione. « Je ne crois pas que ta présence changera quoi que ce soit. Héro de guerre ou non. »

« Ma présence à moi n'aura sûrement que très peu de poids mais notre présence à nous tous par contre... »

« A nous tous ? »

« Je voulais dire... A nous trois. »

* * *

 **Mais que prépare Harry ? Pourquoi tient-il autant à sauver la mise aux Malfoys ? Hermione a été rudement traumatisé par la guerre tandis que les autres semblent se remettre un peu plus facilement, elle a l'impression de ne pas être sur la même longueur d'onde qu'eux. Et oui Hermione et Ron sortent ensemble mais combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? (pas trop longtemps parce que le Romione ça va cinq minutes). Sinon quoi dire d'autres ?... Les Malfoys sont en mauvaise posture et on les retrouve dans le prochain chapitre pour voir ce qu'ils ont fait avant de se faire prendre.**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Flow 01**


	3. Chapitre 3 La capture

**Titre: Le temps de la réflexion.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Cette histoire m'appartient mais les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling.  
**

 **Rated: M**

 **Résumé: Passer de bourreau à victime, c'est ce que va expérimenter Draco. Hermione ne sait plus qui elle est, ni ce qu'elle souhaite. Et le sentiment de perdition de ces deux êtres va les pousser à faire des choix. Et bientôt, très bientôt, il ne sera plus question de faire cavalier seul.  
**

 **Note de l'Auteure: Salut la compagnie ! Désolée je commence à peine cette fiction et je suis déjà en retard dans mes publications, my bad. Si tout se passe bien je vous retrouve lundi prochain avec le prochain chapitre !**

 **Encore merci à Chloé qui est si gentille et si patiente avec moi, quel amour.**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Le temps de la réflexion**

 **Chapitre 3 : La capture**

Draco ne pouvait jurer avoir aperçu Lucius faire un quelconque serment d'abstinence, en tout cas si c'était le cas il y avait un moment qu'il avait rompu sa promesse. Chaque jour depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, celui-ci s'enfonçait un peu plus dans l'alcool et le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître son père.

Lorsqu'ils étaient au Manoir, il lui était plus facile de cacher son penchant pour la boisson mais Draco n'avait jamais été dupe. Les bouteilles d'hydromel et de Whisky Pur Feu, traînaient un peu partout. Il n'était pas rare de voir Lucius arpenter le Manoir, ainsi que les jardins, un verre à la main, la démarche titubante.

Narcissa le regardait toujours d'un œil désapprobateur dans ces moments-là, le menton levé, un air dédaigneux sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas hésité à exprimer son désaccord vis à vis de la nouvelle passion de son époux, cependant il ne l'avait pas écouté et ne l'écoutait toujours pas, préférant se soûler du matin au soir. Draco n'avait pas vu son père complètement sobre depuis des mois, il imaginait qu'il faisait ça pour tromper l'ennui et chasser le désespoir d'avoir vu sa famille sombrer dans une telle décrépitude.

Depuis la bataille, la famille Malfoy s'était installée dans une de leur résidence secondaire, dans le Dorset. Après plusieurs transplanages pour brouiller les pistes, ils avaient fini par poser leurs bagages.

La maison ne payait pas de mine, elle était très loin du standing de leur Manoir. C'était une petite maison située en haut d'une falaise, elle était invisible pour les Moldus et elle était si proche du vide que Draco pouvait voir la houle des vagues se rompre sur les rochers en contrebas.

Elle était tellement à l'écart du village le plus proche que Draco l'avait surnommé « L'îlot ».

Ce n'était pas une maison qui faisait officiellement partie de leur patrimoine, elle avait même été quasi abandonnée par la famille qui, par ailleurs, ne sortait pratiquement plus de peur des représailles. Ils n'espéraient pas qu'on les trouve ici mais ils préféraient tous se montrer prudent.

« L'îlot » n'avait que deux chambres, une salle de bain, et une petite cuisine ouverte sur le salon-salle à manger. Ils s'en accommodaient, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Draco aimait se dire qu'il s'agissait de vacances, que ce n'était que provisoire, mais le temps pluvieux n'aidait pas vraiment à se projeter.

Il aurait rêvé pouvoir s'échapper, partir. Il voulait voler, aller de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus haut, toucher les étoiles peut-être. Il avait envie de plus que ce qu'il vivait actuellement. L'air lui semblait de plus en plus oppressant et chaque jour était plus long que le précédent.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles du monde magique depuis des semaines, ils ne savaient même pas qui avait fini par l'emporter. Ils espéraient juste qu'il s'agissait de la personne qui leur offrirait un temps de répit, une fin heureuse où la famille désœuvrée retrouverait de sa superbe qu'importe qui l'emporterait. Pour l'instant ils étaient juste heureux d'être encore de ce monde.

C'est dans ce contexte flou et pour le moins navrant qu'ils évoluaient tous les trois.

Narcissa s'occupait en lisant les quelques livres qu'elle avait emportés. Elle s'était mise à la cuisine pour la première fois de sa vie et avait découvert que ce n'était pas plus compliqué que de préparer une potion. Draco était rassuré de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas condamnés à mourir de faim, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Heureusement, sa mère avait toujours été intelligente et douée en potion.

Lucius passait ses journées à cuver le vin ou le whisky qu'il avait réussi à emporter. Il ingurgitait des quantités de plus en plus importantes et se terrait à l'étage. Il réapparaissait parfois à l'heure du souper mais il n'avait jamais une remarque positive à faire. Il ne se rasait plus et avait les yeux cernés, preuve que le sommeil se faisait rare. En définitif, Lucius Malfoy ne ressemblait plus qu'à l'ombre de lui-même.

Draco, lui, révisait ses cours. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir ce jour venir où il prendrait plaisir à avoir au moins celà à faire. Il tentait de faire passer le temps. Parfois, il jouait aux échecs avec sa mère, c'était encore la seule personne qui lui portait un minimum d'attention.

Ils évitaient de faire de la magie. Cela arrangeait Draco qui avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'absence de sa compagne de presque toujours, sa baguette.

La famille évitait de sortir mais, quelquefois, la tentation était bien trop forte. Même s'il pleuvait, Narcissa aimait faire une petite balade dans les montagnes ou sur la plage. Draco l'accompagnait, profitant de chaque occasion pour quitter cette maison à la fois déprimante et salutaire.

Ils marchaient sans quitter le sentier tracé naturellement, leurs capuches rabattues sur leurs têtes. Par chance, ils ne faisaient pas froids ce jour-là mais un léger brouillard leur masquait légèrement la vue.

« Je m'inquiète pour ton père » lui confia Narcissa en tournant son regard vers la maison un peu plus loin.

Draco se tourna lui aussi et put apercevoir Lucius qui les regardait par la fenêtre, il ressemblait à un fantôme à demi-caché derrière les persiennes.

« Il voudrait avoir des nouvelles. Comme nous tous » lui répondit le jeune homme.

« Il vit dans le déni, Draco » affirma-t-elle en reprenant sa marche sur le sentier.

« Le déni ? » questionna-t-il en la suivant.

« Il pense que nous pourrons reprendre nos vies là où nous les avons laissées mais il se trompe. »

Narcissa ne devait pas le savoir mais Draco pensait la même chose que son paternel. Il n'était pas naïf au  
point de croire que leurs vies seraient aussi identiques qu'avant; elles ne pourraient plus jamais l'être, mais il avait toujours pensé que les choses s'arrangeraient avec le temps. Sa mère avait apparemment fait une croix sur ce futur chimérique.

L'espace était immense ici - quel gaspillage de temps et d'énergie !- il aurait pu mettre toute sa frustration dans un petit vol sur son balais mais cela aurait bien trop attiré l'attention.

« J'aimerais pouvoir refaire de la magie » lui révéla-t-il, soudain.

« J'aimerais que nous le puisons tous. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas pire punition pour un sorcier que d'être destitué de sa baguette. »

Et elle avait raison, c'était en effet la punition qui était accordée aux nés-moldus. Cela voulait tout dire.

Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la plage, celle-ci était pleine de galets. Des mouettes poussaient quelques cris en tournoyant dans le ciel. Le vent leur apportait une douce odeur d'iode et après des jours passés enfermés, il n'y avait rien de plus revigorant.

Sans la magie tout devenait compliqué, le seul fait de devoir recoudre un bouton leur était totalement inconnu auparavant. C'était même grâce à la magie que Draco réussissait à se coiffer, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas utilisé un peigne. Désormais ses cheveux tombaient négligemment sur son front et ses yeux et il ne cessait de les rabattre en arrière.

« Tu sais, Draco » commença Narcissa après quelques instants. « Il y a certaines forces qui nous dépassent » lui expliqua sa mère. « As-tu déjà tenté la magie sans baguette ? »

Draco repensa à ses vaines tentatives, les fois où il avait tenté de simplement faire léviter un objet par la seule force de sa pensée et de sa main tendue.

« Pas ici, évidemment, mais il m'est arrivé de m'entraîner à Poudlard, malheureusement sans résultat tangible. »

Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur un vieux tronc d'arbre abandonné et Draco en profita pour se saisir d'une branche à ses pieds. La mer était plutôt calme et il n'y avait personne à l'horizon.

« Si seulement je pouvais fabriquer ma propre baguette… » soupira-t-il en inspectant la branche entre ses mains.

Le bois était blanc, quelque peu humide et l'écorce se détachait assez facilement. Il regarda la tige d'un peu plus près et imagina alors un monde où il lui aurait suffi de l'agiter pour faire voltiger les pierres et les cailloux.

Le temps passé à Poudlard lui paraissait bien loin à présent. Il était maintenant trop tard pour faire les choses autrement et avoir des regrets mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir. Sans vraiment y penser, le jeune homme caressa son avant-bras gauche et sa mère ne put s'abstenir de lui faire une remarque.

« Elle te fait encore souffrir ? »

Dans la journée qui avait suivi leur départ précipité du Westchester, lui et son père avaient ressenti une vive douleur traverser leurs bras, leurs peaux, puis s'écouler lentement dans leurs veines. La douleur avait été telle que Draco avait cru perdre son bras. Son père avait un peu plus supporté la chose mais Draco, lui, s'était senti fiévreux et s'était pratiquement évanoui. D'après sa mère il avait même était victime d'hallucinations.

Tout ceci les avait laissés perplexe. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il été vaincu ? Une partie de lui vivait-elle encore quelque part ? Etait-il devenu encore plus puissant ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Après quelques jours la marque avait commencé à devenir plus terne et c'est ce qui avait vraiment interrogé Draco sur la possibilité de la mort du plus puissant mage noir de l'histoire. Aujourd'hui, elle était toujours présente mais l'encre était bien moins vivace qu'auparavant.

« Non » répondit-il en jouant avec son bout de bois. « Je me demande toujours ce qui a pu provoquer cette réaction. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Est-ce que tu crois que... » hésita-t-il. « Est-ce que tu crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pu être vaincu ? »

Il évitait d'en parler à la maison, même s'il savait que ses parents partageaient plus ou moins les mêmes opinions que lui sur la question. Il n'avait pas envie d'insuffler de faux espoirs car sa défaite signifiait trop de choses en ce qui les concernait.

Sa mère gigota un peu sur son siège de fortune, visiblement mal à l'aise, elle croisa et décroisa ses jambes, puis décida finalement de se redresser.

« Et même si c'était le cas » lui répliqua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. « Nous serons à vie considérés comme des parias. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Narcissa n'avait jamais été le genre de femme à édulcorer son quotidien ou à être trop utopiste, elle faisait face aux choses comme elles venaient, tout en se méfiant de ce qui pourrait l'attendre. Et elle avait élevé son fils dans la même optique.

« Draco, la vie ne te fera jamais de cadeau et tu ne dois jamais lui en faire. Garde bien cette phrase en tête. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et sur ces mots, Narcissa se leva et se dirigea vers la maison. Draco lui indiqua qu'il souhaitait rester un moment seul mais il lui promit de revenir assez vite.

Suite au départ de sa mère, le blond se mit face à la mer. Il jeta un ultime regard à la branche qu'il avait ramassé et finit par la jeter dans l'océan. Leur situation n'avançait pas et il se sentait prisonnier. De rage, il attrapa quelques galets et les balança eux aussi à l'eau. Ça n'avait aucun sens de faire ça, il le savait bien, mais c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se défouler.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Draco rentrait à « L'îlot » après une petite ballade et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise après son arrivée. Sa mère et son père n'avaient jamais été très démonstratifs mais il fallait croire que leur venue sur la falaise les avait quelque peu perturbés, Draco avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer au bout milieu du _living room_.

« Combien de temps encore va-t-on passer à se terrer ? Cela fait des semaines. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation Narcissa ! » lui cria-t-il en remplissant son verre d'un liquide ambrée.

« Et que crois-tu Lucius, que cela représente une partie de plaisir pour Draco et moi ? Que nous nous amusons follement pendant que monsieur pleurniche sur son sort ? »

« Quand est-ce que nous allons cesser cette comédie bon sang ?! Nous sommes des sorciers par Merlin et nous sommes des Malfoy. Je refuse de me cacher une minute de plus et je te préviens si... »

La phrase de Lucius mourut au fond de sa gorge à l'entente de la venue de son fils dans la pièce.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas... » débuta le jeune homme un peu paniqué.

« Monte dans ta chambre, Draco » lui ordonna son père.

Sans se faire prier, Draco baissa sa tête et marcha jusqu'à l'escalier. Le regard de son père vrillait sur son dos. Il allait monter la première marche quand il rebroussa chemin. Des sentiments contradictoires envahissant sont esprits.

« Draco, fais ce qu'on te dit » le sermonna Narcissa.

« Non… Parce que moi aussi je suis d'accord avec papa » leur annonça-t-il.

Lucius parut surpris tandis que Narcissa lui jeta le regard le plus noir de sa collection.

« Tu penses que l'on devrait partir toi aussi ? » demanda son père.

« Oui, pourquoi rester ici après tout ? On a rien à perdre à tenter de construire une nouvelle vie ailleurs. »

Lucius leva ses mains au ciel, apparemment heureux que quelqu'un partage enfin son avis dans cette maison.

« Mais vous êtes devenus fous tous les deux » constata Narcissa en remplissant un verre, dont elle avala cul sec son contenu avant de grimacer.

« Doucement Cissy... »

« Oh, toi ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Comment pouvez-vous seulement penser à rentrer ? »

« Et que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Nous ne pouvons continuer à nous terrer éternellement. »

« Si nous rentrons et que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au pouvoir nous mourrons, tous. Si Potter a réussi à le vaincre, nous finirons nos jours à Azkaban et... »

« Peu importe que l'on finisse à Azkaban ou que l'on meurt ! Je préfère mourir ou être fait prisonnier que de finir mes jours ici » déclara Draco plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Allez Cissy, Draco a raison. Prenons un Potorloin et quittons cet endroit. »

Narcissa, le regard dans le vide, se servit un autre verre. Elle semblait en intense réflexion. Draco et Lucius étaient accrochés à ses lèvres.

« Très bien » accepta-t-elle après quelques instants. « Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu »

Lucius afficha un sourire carnassier avant de déposer son verre et de se rapprocher de son épouse. Draco, de son côté, jubilait de l'intérieur.

Lucius tenta de serrer Narcissa dans ses bras mais celle-ci se mit rapidement en dehors de sa portée.

« Que fais-tu Cissy de ton amour du risque ? »

« Je crois que j'ai été vacciné pour une vie entière » annonça-t-elle avant de se détourner et de monter à l'étage mettant fin à la conversation.

Le lendemain matin, la famille Malfoy avait réuni leurs quelques affaires devant la maison. Lucius et Draco attendaient le retour de Narcissa qui était partie chercher l'objet pouvant les transporter aux Etats-Unis. De ce qu'ils savaient, le pays n'avait pas encore été touché par la guerre et ils espéraient trouver paix et tranquillité là-bas.

La mère de famille arriva sous les coups de 11h, un gros coquillage fendillé dans les mains. Elle était la seule pouvant exécuter correctement le sortilège. Elle avait réussi à se faire à l'idée de ce départ, même si elle restait toujours sur ses gardes.

Narcissa plaça le coquillage sur l'herbe. Automatiquement ils se mirent en cercle, leurs affaires dans leurs mains, Draco s'y accrochaient presque tellement il craignait de les égarer.

« Draco, es-tu prêt ? » interrogea son père.

Sa mère de son côté, faisait la moue et attendait le signal de son mari. Elle tapait nerveusement du pied et regardait un peu partout.

« Je l'ai activé pour qu'il soit fonctionnel dans deux minutes. » leur indiqua Narcissa.

Ils hochèrent la tête et dirigèrent lentement leurs mains vers le coquillage. Draco détailla une dernière fois « L'îlot » de son regard comme pour lui dire aurevoir. Elle avait un certain charme lorsqu'on la contemplait d'un peu plus loin. C'était bien le dernier endroit où il avait envie de retourner, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une forme de nostalgie comme s'il sentait que tout changerait à partir de cet instant.

Et il regretta presque d'avoir une telle intuition car à peine Narcissa entama son décompte, qu'une bande d'Aurors pointait leurs baguettes dans leurs directions et ne les lâchait pas du regard. Lucius serra les dents de rage, rage qu'il tenta de contenir par tous les moyens tandis que Narcissa affichait un sourire tristement ironique et chuchotait à leur attention :

« Je vous avais prévenu. »

* * *

 **C'est tout pour le moment. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais alterner tout le temps le point de vue de Draco et Hermione mais dites moi si cela vous plait ou si vous aimeriez avoir d'autres points de vues. Bon, pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand et chose et je place le cadre mais dans le prochain chapitre vous en serez plus sur le sort qui leur sera réservé.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Flow 01**


	4. Chapitre 4 Perdu d'avance

**Titre: Le temps de la réflexion.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Cette histoire m'appartient mais les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling.  
**

 **Rated: M**

 **Résumé: Passer de bourreau à victime, c'est ce que va expérimenter Draco. Hermione ne sait plus qui elle est, ni ce qu'elle souhaite. Et le sentiment de perdition de ces deux êtres va les pousser à faire des choix. Et bientôt, très bientôt, il ne sera plus question de faire cavalier seul.  
**

 **Note de l'Auteure: Bonjour mes petits choux, je suis tellement à la bourre, c'est impardonnable. Je ne rentre pas plus dans les explications que ça mais j'ai eu des semaines assez compliquées donc ne vous étonnez pas si je ne suis pas régulière-régulière sur cette histoire pour le moment. Dès que je retrouve un peu plus de stabilité ça ira mieux. Sinon, hier soir j'étais au concert de London Grammar c'était juste génial, j'adore vraiment ce groupe. Comment vous allez vous ? Le chapitre d'avant vous a laissé sur les dents ? C'est parti alors ! On ne perd pas plus de temps !  
**

 **Un gros bisous à Chloé qui est comme d'habitude fidèle au poste sur cette correction !  
**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Le temps de la réflexion**

 **Chapitre 4 : Perdu d'avance**

Hermione se contemplait dans le miroir à pied de la chambre de Ginny et affichait une moue désapprobatrice à son reflet. Elle n'avait jamais été très exigeante envers elle-même vis à vis de son physique. Elle était plutôt le genre de fille à être plus intéressée par ses études que par ses tenues vestimentaires.

Cependant, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait tendance à régulièrement se déprécier étant plus jeune. Lorsqu'elle se regardait dans un miroir aujourd'hui, elle ne portait plus le même regard sur elle qu'auparavant.

Il était encore difficile pour la jeune fille de dire qu'elle s'appréciait physiquement parlant mais en tout cas, elle avait un peu fait la paix avec elle-même et pour cause... En temps de guerre, il y avait bien d'autres choses à se soucier. Sans même s'en être rendue compte, la jeune femme avait fait un pas de géant vers l'acceptation de soi.

En cette mi-août, Hermione s'apprêtait à retourner à Londres pour la première fois depuis un an. Au départ, elle n'avait pas l'intention de marcher dans le plan d'Harry qui consistait - pour ne pas changer - à se mettre dans les ennuis, mais là où Ron suivait Harry, elle se devait de les suivre aussi. Après tout, que feraient-ils sans elle ?

Comme à l'accoutumée, Ron n'avait pas été extrêmement convaincu par le plan de son ami à lunettes. Toutefois, depuis que le roux les avait en quelque sorte trahi lors de leur périple, Hermione sentait qu'il culpabilisait et semblait comme avoir une dette envers eux. Hermione et Harry lui avait pardonné depuis des lustres mais celui-ci ne cessait de se plier en quatre comme s'il avait besoin de se racheter auprès d'eux. Pourtant le temps où il les avait quittés en plein milieu de la forêt était révolu.

Le rêve d'Hermione était justement de retourner en pleine forêt et de simplement s'y balader, pour une fois. Ne monter aucune tente, ne lancer aucun sort. Juste apprécier le calme de l'environnement. Voire même s'y perdre. Malheureusement, il fallait croire qu'un temps de répit ne pouvait lui être accordé pour le moment.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous allez vraiment faire ça » s'exclama Ginny en pénétrant dans la chambre, interrompant Hermione dans son observation.

La rousse s'installa sur son lit ou plutôt s'y jeta allégrement.

« Je ne peux pas le croire non plus » lui répondit la brune en refermant le dernier bouton de sa chemise.

« Vous allez vraiment le faire ? »

« Interrompre une audience et nous proclamer membres à part entière du Mangenmagot ? Oui, je crois bien. Ce que j'ai le plus de mal à croire c'est que l'on va retourner là-bas, après tout ce qui s'est passé » avoua-t-elle en mettant ses chaussures.

Ginny acquiesça compréhensive mais elle ne pouvait comprendre totalement ce qu'Hermione exprimait derrière ses paroles. Entre leur visite en cinquième année, visite à laquelle Ginny avait participée, et leur présumée septième année Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés au Ministère de la Magie et cela avait été un des moments les plus angoissants de la vie de la jeune femme. Oui, ils avaient réussi à récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard mais à quel prix...

Elle avait dû prendre cette horrible potion et côtoyer cette femme immonde, au visage aussi déformé que son âme. Elle avait risqué sa vie et Ron avait failli perdre la sienne en se désartibulant. Et puis cette affreuse statue à la gloire des Sorciers...

Dire qu'elle s'apprêtait aujourd'hui même à prendre la défense d'un des Sang-Purs les plus ignobles qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de fréquenter. Et encore elle ne pouvait pas dire avoir vraiment fréquenté Draco Malfoy.

« Ça va bien se passer Hermione. J'ai confiance en vous. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir vous accompagner. »

« Nous aussi Ginny mais on aura déjà du mal à faire entendre nos voix alors... »

« Je comprends... »

Hermione enfilait sa deuxième sandale quand son petit-ami frappa à la porte avant de faire apparaître son visage dans l'entrebâillement. Cela lui semblait encore si étrange de qualifier Ron de « petit-ami ». Elle l'avait tellement désiré et avait encore du mal à croire à sa chance.

« Généralement on attend l'autorisation des personnes à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de rentrer, Ron » lui fit remarquer sa sœur en levant ses yeux au ciel.

Le plus jeune des fils Weasley eut au moins la délicatesse de rougir avant de s'excuser.

« Désolé, je venais voir si tu étais prête Hermione. Tu sais bien comme ils sont ponctuels. »

« Si Harry n'était pas arrivé en avance, il aurait été condamné sans avoir même pu se défendre » se rappela Ginny.

« J'ai fini. J'arrive dans une minute » le rassura-t-elle.

Il referma la porte et sa rousse de meilleure amie se planta soudainement devant elle alors qu'elle attrapait son sac en perles.

« Tu ne t'en sépares plus » constata-t-elle.

En effet, qu'importe où la brune allait désormais elle ne partait jamais sans son sac, préférant l'avoir auprès d'elle en cas de besoin.

« Réflexe. »

Elle n'avait pas voulu que cela devienne un réflexe mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle avait pourtant toutes les raisons de se penser en sécurité mais elle ne prenait rien pour acquis. Les fondations de ce monde encore en reconstruction étaient bien trop fragiles pour le moment.

« Tout va bien se passer » lui répéta-t-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Hermione s'autorisa à souffler quelques instants au creux du cou de Ginny qui se permit deux ou trois chatouilles pour lui arracher un petit sourire.

« Hermione ! » entendit-elle crier depuis le salon.

« J'arrive ! »

Ginny lui fit un dernier signe d'encouragement et elle se lança dans le couloir, puis dans les escaliers. Harry et Ron l'attendaient devant la cheminée en compagnie d'Arthur qui les accompagnait et de Molly.

« Bien, tout le monde est là, allons-y » proposa Arthur.

Molly commença la distribution de poudre de cheminette et ils se placèrent tous de manière stratégique.

Harry fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et fut le premier à disparaître dans les flammes suivit de Ron, d'Arthur et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'elle, qui hésitait en regardant le creux de sa main.

« Tu ne veux plus y aller Hermione ? » la questionna Molly en lui attrapant les épaules.

Elle n'avait jamais eu envie d'y aller mais être face à la cheminée ne lui donnait que d'autant plus envie de se détourner.

« Si, bien sûr, je vais le faire » s'obligea-t-elle à lui répondre. « Je vais le faire... »

En bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait laisser ses appréhensions prendre le dessus.

« Si tu ne te sens pas prête, tu peux... »

« Non, j'y vais » lui annonça-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers l'antre, un semblant de détermination dans la voix.

Elle essaya de se montrer rassurante et offrit un sourire bienveillant, quoi qu'un peu crispé, à Molly. Elle lui retourna son sourire et elle prononça le nom du département du Ministère avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

Elle se sentie mal à l'instant où elle posa ses pieds dans l'atrium mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître et rejoignit bien vite ses amis.

« Eh bien! il y a eu du changement ici » remarqua Ron.

Et c'était le cas de le dire. L'affreuse statue n'était plus là et les employés ne marchaient plus tête baissée et voûtée. Il n'y avait plus de raison d'avoir peur désormais et cela fit du bien à Hermione de s'en apercevoir.

« Mademoiselle ? » l'interpella-t-on soudain.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme à l'allure plutôt maigrichonne et au menton volontaire.

« Votre sac, s'il vous plaît » lui demanda-t-il respectueusement et puis sans crier gare il se stoppa et ouvrit grand ses yeux comme des soucoupes. « Excusez-moi Miss Granger, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. »

Hermione se figea. Ça lui faisait encore bizarre d'être reconnue comme un personnage publique, elle qui avait toujours vécue dans l'anonymat le plus complet. Elle avait cru que les choses étaient plus tranquilles. Ce n'était pas le cas puisque que les gens se faisaient encore contrôlés à leur entrée au sein du Ministère.

« Ce... Ce n'est rien » le rassura-t-elle rapidement devant son embarras.

Il semblait avoir récemment intégré son poste et la brune avait de la compassion pour lui, ce n'était jamais simple de commencer quelque part.

« Si vous voulez fouiller son sac vous en aurez pour la journée » railla Ron.

Hermione leva ses yeux au ciel mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait un peu raison, son sac était littéralement sans fond. Elle s'autorisa donc à sourire.

Harry rit sous cape tandis qu'Arthur affichait un sourire en coin.

« Encore désolé pour cette méprise. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal » le rassura-t-elle à nouveau.

« Et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour... »

« Oui, oui, ça ira » finit par s'agacer Ron.

Hermione leva à nouveau ses yeux au ciel face à la jalousie manifeste du roux et le jeune homme retourna à sa mission, rouge de gêne. Calmement mais énergiquement, ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Hermione put voir par elle-même qu'ils étaient toujours aussi perturbants et bien vite ils arrivèrent au niveau dix, là où aurait lieu l'audience.

Une étrange ferveur semblait s'échapper des couloirs, les murmures qu'ils pouvaient entendre au départ, se faisaient de plus en plus précis au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir. Tout s'arrêta quand ils pénètrent dans la salle d'audience sous le regard de tous les membres du Mangenmagot.

Une cinquantaine de personnes étaient présentes et Hermione aperçut très vite Rita Skeeter cachée dans la tribune. Elle ne perdait vraiment aucune occasion. Elle portait un tailleur vert bouteille et était toujours accompagnée de sa fidèle plume à papote. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione pouvait détester cette maudite plume.

« Harry ? Ron ? Hermione ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? » s'exclama Kingsley plus surpris que jamais.

Il présidait l'audience et se tenait au-dessus d'eux. En tant que Ministre de la Magie et Président en chef, il imposait respect et droiture. Les trois complices s'avancèrent vers lui en compagnie d'Arthur.

Les accusés n'étaient pas encore présents, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux pour justifier leur venue.

« Bonjour Kingsley » salua poliment Arthur.

« Vous venez assister à l'audience ? » questionna-t-il, hébété.

« Pas que... » débuta Harry. « En réalité nous souhaiterions y participer. »

Des chuchotements hâtifs commencèrent à s'élever des tribunes et Hermione commença à regarder ses pieds, désirant plus que tout être une petite souris.

« Silence ! » cria Kingsley pour faire taire l'assemblée. « Je ne veux pas te manquer de respect Harry mais il faut être membre officiel du Mangenmagot pour cela » chuchota-il à son attention. « C'est la loi qui le stipule. »

Harry, conscient qu'on allait lui sortir ce type d'argument, afficha un sourire en coin.

« Dans ce cas, autorisez-nous à être témoins dans cette affaire. »

Des nouveaux chuchotements s'élevèrent. Kingsley sembla réfléchir, il demanda conseil autour de lui et finit par se ranger à l'avis de la majorité.

« Très bien. Installez-vous mais n'intervenez que si je vous en donne la parole, est-ce clair ? »

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent avant de se diriger vers la tribune la plus proche du centre de la pièce où se tenaient, exceptionnellement, trois sièges en chêne au lieu d'un seul.

« Arthur, je suis désolé mais je dois te demander de quitter les lieux » ajouta Kingsley à l'attention du père de famille.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je ne serais pas très loin » répondit Arthur en s'éloignant de leur champs de vision.

Hermione s'installa sur son banc, plus stressée que jamais. Ce qui la rassurait était le fait d'être aux côtés de ses amis. Des regards remplis de curiosités la transperçaient de part en part. Elle se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura :

« Je sais maintenant ce que tu as ressenti toute ta vie. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers une vieille femme revêche.

« On finit par s'y faire… Ou pas. »

Ron lâcha un bâillement particulièrement sonore avant de jeter un regard d'excuse à sa petite-amie.

« Veuillez faire entrer les accusés » s'écria soudainement Kingsley.

Rita Skeeter se tint brusquement plus droite et réajusta ses lunettes. Elle n'avait certainement qu'une seule idée en tête; pouvoir faire les gros titres de la prochaine édition de la Gazette.

Hermione tenta de prendre sur elle mais elle ne put s'empêcher une vague de froid s'emparer d'elle à l'apparition de la famille Malfoy au complet.

Retenue par des liens magiques, les mêmes liens que la jeune femme avait pu apercevoir sur la photographie du journal, ils avançaient vêtus des mêmes vêtements qu'ils portaient lors de leur arrestation. Des Aurors les obligèrent à s'installer sur leurs sièges. Des liens apparurent au niveau de leurs chevilles ainsi que de leurs cous pour les empêcher de se soustraire à la position assise, ceux qu'ils avaient aux poignets disparaissant.

Tandis que ses parents affichaient un masque parfait d'impassibilité, la peur et l'inquiétude de Draco transparaissait sur son visage. Hermione ne l'avait pas revu, ni lui, ni ses parents, depuis la bataille de Poudlard et ils semblaient tous épuisés.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil vers eux et il parut interloqué en s'apercevant de leur présence.

« Bien, que l'audience commence ! » déclara le Président en chef.

Hermione essaya de se reprendre et de se concentrer mais il était difficile de ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder dans le passé, le Manoir Malfoy ayant laissé des souvenirs particulièrement vivaces sur son corps et dans sa mémoire.

« Nous sommes ici en présence de Monsieur et Madame Malfoy ainsi que de leur fils Draco Malfoy. Ils sont aujourd'hui ici pour être entendus sur des actes de magie noire et sur leur participation en tant que Mangemorts dans les rangs de Tom Elvis Jedusor ou également appelé Lord Voldemort. »

Kingsley laissa planer un petit silence avant de reprendre.

« Etiez-vous bien présents lors la bataille de Poudlard ? Répondez par oui ou par non » leur demanda-t-il.

Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmatif aussi bien Draco que ses parents.

« Et de quel côté étiez-vous ? »

Il n'y avait, apparemment, aucune personne pour les défendre comme si le sort qui les attendait n'intéressait personne.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Ron lui saisit la main et la serra fort comme pour lui insuffler le courage nécessaire. Hermione ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter son geste, il semblait à la fois furieux et protecteur.

« Nous étions du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres » admit Lucius Malfoy.

« Pourquoi avoir intégré ses rangs ? »

« Draco n'avait pas le choix » clama de suite Narcissa Malfoy.

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Et vous Madame Malfoy ? Vous n'êtes pas Mangemort ? »

« Il ne m'a jamais apposé la marque. Les garçons… »

D'un même geste parfaitement synchrone, père et fils, relevèrent leur manche gauche et une exclamation d'effroi retentit dans l'assistance à la vue du funeste tatouage. Madame Malfoy en était dénuée. Le tatouage en lui-même était affreux mais il n'était pas aussi prépondérant sur leur peau que ce qu'elle aurait pu penser.

« Voyez-vous même... »

« En effet. Et n'avez-vous jamais eu le désir de devenir Mangemort vous-même ? »

« Non, je n'ai jamais rien souhaité de tel. »

Apparemment c'était au tour de Narcissa de mener la danse.

« Tout comme le reste de ma famille, nous avons été manipulés et abusés par celui que l'on nommait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous n'avons jamais souhaité toutes les horreurs qui ont eu lieu. Comme vous pouvez le constater Monsieur le Ministre, je n'ai pas été tatoué moi-même et Draco n'a jamais voulu… »

« J'ai été Mangemort » l'interrompit-il soudain.

« Draco… » l'avertit-elle.

« Laissez-le parler Madame Malfoy. »

Hermione observait la scène avec la plus grande attention, tandis que la plume à papote de Rita Skeeter prenait des notes à une vitesse ahurissante. On aurait dit qu'elle était possédée.

La jeune femme concentra par la suite son regard en contrebas et constata l'échange de regards intenses qui avait lieu entre la mère et son fils. Le monde autour ne semblait plus exister, une bataille oculaire se tenait juste sous leurs yeux.

« Nous vous écoutons Monsieur Malfoy » lui signala Kinglsey.

Lentement, Draco détourna son regard de celui de sa mère et commença son récit à la plus grande stupéfaction du public. Monsieur Malfoy avait l'air, quant à lui, complètement stoïque, comme s'il n'était pas dans la même pièce qu'eux.

« J'ai été Mangemort » repris Draco. « J'ai participé à la bataille de Poudlard, j'ai même tenté de tuer Harry Potter lors de cette même bataille. Je voulais qu'il meure, je voulais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit au pouvoir, je voulais… »

« C'est faux ! » s'insurgea Narcissa. « Il ne l'a fait que parce que… »

« Silence ! » cria Kinglsey. « Laissez-le continuer Madame Malfoy. »

Narcissa paraissait paniquée par la tournure des événements et Lucius gardait toujours son masque d'impassibilité sur son visage, il donnait toujours autant la chair de poule à Hermione.

« Poursuivez Monsieur Malfoy » l'invita le Ministre.

Alors que Draco allait reprendre la parole, Harry se leva brusquement. Les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes dans l'auditoire se concentrèrent sur lui. Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'allait dire son ami mais elle était convaincue qu'il allait encore une fois faire preuve d'une bonté d'âme que les Malfoys ne méritaient pas.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Kingsley nous as interdit de parler sans son accord » chuchota Ron à son attention.

Le brun n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre et avait concentré son regard vers Draco qui ne voulait apparemment pas croiser le sien.

« Si tu souhaitais ma mort avec autant d'ardeur comme tu sembles si bien l'affirmer Draco, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dénoncé au Manoir Malfoy ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se rappela soudain leur visite au Manoir et ce qu'il s'était précisément passé ce jour-là. Le sort qu'elle avait lancé sur Harry était, certes, plutôt réussi mais ne l'était pas au point que Draco ne le reconnaisse pas du tout. De plus, Ron et elle était là, ils n'étaient pas différents des fois où il les avait croisés dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Dans toute la logique des choses, avec la haine que le blond semblait avoir contre eux, celui-ci n'avait aucune raison de ne pas les dénoncer à Voldemort. Le Draco qu'elle connaissait du temps de Poudlard se serait même délecté de la situation. Il les aurait envoyé dans la gueule du loup sans se faire prier. Alors... Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Draco Malfoy à agir d'une manière aussi singulière ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser ce Mangemort et ce fils de Mangemort à prendre la défense de ses pires ennemis sur terre ?

Hermione n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse à toutes ses questions mais elle sentait que les prochaines heures allaient être décisives.

* * *

 **Oups ! Je me rends compte que je vous ai encore laissé sur votre faim avec une fin de chapitre pareille. Je suis une vraie sadique ! Dans le prochain chapitre on va rentrer un peu dans la tête de Draco et essayer de découvrir pourquoi est-ce qu'il a un comportement aussi étrange. Et on en saura plus sur le sort réservé aux Malfoy et sur le rôle d'Hermione dans tout cela.**

 **Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je suis vraiment démunie parfois par l'absence de commentaire...**

 **Bye,**

 **Flow 01**


	5. Chapitre 5 La supplication de Mme Malfoy

**Titre: Le temps de la réflexion.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Cette histoire m'appartient mais les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling.  
**

 **Rated: M**

 **Résumé: Passer de bourreau à victime, c'est ce que va expérimenter Draco. Hermione ne sait plus qui elle est, ni ce qu'elle souhaite. Et le sentiment de perdition de ces deux êtres va les pousser à faire des choix. Et bientôt, très bientôt, il ne sera plus question de faire cavalier seul.  
**

 **Note de l'Auteure: Bonjour, je vous retrouve pour la suite de cette histoire. Je sais bien j'ai pris un retard fou mais j'irai jusqu'au bout. Comme je vous le disais précédemment j'ai des choses à régler dans ma vie personnelle. Toutefois, je resterai au rendez-vous et j'espère que vous aussi. Je vous propose de ne pas perdre plus de temps et de directement plonger dans cette suite pas si attendue que cela.  
**

 **Un grand merci à Orlane d'avoir pris le relais pour cette correction. Merci d'avoir été à l'écoute et d'avoir pris le temps !  
**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Le temps de la réflexion**

 **Chapitre 5: La supplication de Madame Malfoy**

A partir du moment où sa famille s'était vue enfermée dans les geôles du Ministère de la Magie, Draco n'avait eu de cesse de réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie possible pour sortir sa mère des griffes de la Justice.

Peu lui importait ce qui pourrait lui arriver à lui ou à son père, du moment que Narcissa était en sécurité et il savait que son père partageait son point de vue. Les actes pleins de malveillances et de préjugés, ils pouvaient les porter à leur charge mais sa mère était innocente dans l'histoire et il était hors de question qu'elle paie pour leurs erreurs, pour leurs crimes.

Ils étaient les seuls responsables de leurs actions, les seuls fautifs, c'était inconcevable qu'elle soit embarquée là-dedans et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose alors qu'elle était l'âme la plus pure de ce drôle de trio familial qu'ils formaient.

Draco n'avait jamais brillé par son courage, ni par son intelligence, mais par contre il était aisé de constater sa ruse et sa détermination à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Il savait que les membres du Magenmagot n'avaient pour seul désir que de les voir pourrir à Azkaban, ils n'avaient obtenu ce procès- ou plutôt cette mascarade- que par pur respect des lois et des procédures. Les condamnations étaient assez rares mais les actes dont ils étaient coupables leur assureraient à coup sûr un aller simple pour cet endroit infâme, domaine des détraqueurs.

Il lui était aisé de porter entièrement le chapeau, ce n'était pas comme s'il était blanc comme neige dans cette histoire. Depuis le départ il avait parfaitement conscience de ses actes et de leurs conséquences. A partir du moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait apposé la marque il savait qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière de possible. De plus, il avait désiré être Mangemort et suivre les traces de son père. Il s'était toujours senti supérieur et on lui avait toujours fait comprendre qu'il l'était, regarder les gens avec condescendance était un de ses passe-temps favoris. Il avait même ressenti un sentiment de fierté pendant un moment, lorsqu'il avait été choisi pour devenir Mangemort, mais cela c'était avant de réaliser dans quoi il s'embarquait réellement. De réaliser la quantité de sang et de larmes qui allait couler par sa faute. Son rôle était clair et limpide et même lui n'avait aucune envie de chercher des excuses à ses agissements. Il avait fait tout ça pour sauver sa peau et celle de sa famille, et il ne ressentait absolument aucun remord.

Assis- ou plutôt recroquevillé- au fond de la cellule, les mains jointes à la hauteur de son visage. Draco réfléchissait aux derniers événements et se refaisait le fil de l'histoire. Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas ?

Au départ, cette haine qu'il avait entretenue pour les Nés-Moldus, haine qu'il nourrissait avec plaisir, cette haine n'était pas pour rien dans sa décision d'intégrer les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela avait même sacrement pesé dans la balance. Certes, il n'avait pas trop eu le choix mais ça le Magenmagot n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Comme il n'était pas obligé de savoir qu'il n'était revenu à Poudlard ce soir-là que dans le seul but de coincer Harry Potter et de le livrer à son maître mais qu'il s'était dégonflé au dernier moment. Pourquoi fallait-il que Potter soit aussi... Potter ?

Ce n'était pas pure bonté d'âme qu'il avait épargné la vie du survivant, parce qu'il avait des tonnes de raisons de lui faire la peau après tout. Il le détestait depuis tellement d'années. Non, il l'avait épargné tout simplement car- et il avait honte de l'avouer- il avait vu de l'espoir en lui. En voyant Harry si déterminé à tout stopper, à arrêter les cris et les souffrances. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de flancher. Et pourtant seul Merlin savait combien il avait désiré la mort de ce sorcier, et cela à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait même imaginé les tortures qu'il aurait pu lui faire subir et particulièrement après les humiliations que lui et sa famille avaient subies par sa faute.

Son père lui avait demandé de retourner à Poudlard le soir de la Bataille Final. Il n'aurait jamais cru le voir tomber si bas, c'était presque comme s'il l'avait supplié. Il s'en souvenait encore, celui-ci l'avait regardé et parlé avec une étrange douceur, comme pour bien se faire comprendre. Il n'aurait même pas été étonné de le voir se mettre à genoux et l'implorer en s'accrochant à ses vêtements qui tombaient déjà en lambeaux. Au manoir il avait d'ailleurs eu la même réaction quand Potter et sa bande avaient débarqué retenu en otage par quelques rafleurs en mal d'attention.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient échappés, depuis que sa famille et lui avaient fui, il n'avait pas regretté une seule seconde d'avoir pris cette décision ce soir-là au château et de laisser filer Potter. Sur le moment, il ne s'était pas bien rendu compte de ce que cela allait impliquer de lui laisser sa vie sauve mais en le sauvant des flammes du Feudeymon il lui avait rendu la pareille, alors il estimait qu'ils étaient quittes. Cependant, Draco n'avait absolument pas prévu de l'entendre s'exprimer à l'audience. Il avait été pris de court dans son plan et apparemment il n'était pas le seul avoir été surpris par son intervention. Weasley et Granger avaient l'air plus que surpris et affichaient tous deux des têtes d'ahuris.

 _« Si tu souhaitais ma mort avec autant d'ardeurs_ _comme tu sembles si bien l'affirmer Draco. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dénoncés au Manoir Malfoy ? »_

Mais s'il l'avait fait, s'il les avait vraiment tous dénoncés. Ils auraient certainement continué cette vie de servitude. Le sentiment d'avoir la même valeur qu'un elfe de maison ne l'avait jamais semblé aussi palpable que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était présent chez lui. Et Draco n'aurait jamais supporté cela et aurait fini par en mourir, alors autant mourir en dénonçant et en assumant ses actes. Alors pendant plusieurs minutes au Manoir, ce soir-là, il avait essayé de gagner du temps.

D'abord il avait vraiment hésité. La pression était bien présente et s'il avait eu le malheur de se tromper, ils étaient tous fichus. Il est vrai que d'autres personnes auraient très bien pu prendre leur apparence et se faire passer pour eux. Ils avaient entendu parler du soir du transfert du survivant. Personnellement, voir autant de Potter en une seule soirée lui aurait probablement donné la nausée, mais ils avaient tout de même fait ce choix et s'ils avaient recommencé une telle manigance... Il n'était donc pas question ce jour-là au Manoir de commettre une malencontreuse erreur de jugement.

Toutefois, il avait rapidement été certain de les reconnaître mais il s'était bien gardé de leur faire savoir à tous. Il en avait tellement vu en vivant au Manoir sous le même toit que ce mage noir. Pour sa fierté personnelle, il n'aurait jamais accepté de mourir de sa main.

Suite à la question posée par Potter, des chuchotements se sont fait entendre de partout dans l'ensemble de la salle d'audience du Magenmagot. Le ministre s'était chargé de faire taire l'assemblée et la salle s'était finalement faite silencieuse après quelques secondes de murmures supplémentaires. Après la déclaration de l'élu, Narcissa avait tout juste eu le temps de croiser le regard de Draco avant que Kingsley demande un report d'audience et invite le trio d'or à le suivre.

Des Aurors ont été chargés de raccompagner la famille Malfoy dans leur cellule provisoire située au fin fond du ministère. Les geôles du Ministères étaient, d'après Lucius, un peu près semblables à celles d'Azkaban, peut-être afin de donner un aperçu aux accusés de ce qui allait possiblement les attendre.

« Mais enfin par Morgane, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Draco ?! » s'écria Narcissa après que les portes se soient refermées derrière eux.

Il était extrêmement rare de voir Narcissa Malfoy perde son sang-froid mais Draco n'était pas prêt de se laisser démonter. Impertinent, il avait haussé ses épaules et s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce où il avait essayé de lutter contre ses démons intérieurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, Narcissa avait repris la parole.

« Alors c'est cela ? Tu ne comptes même pas me répondre ? Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas du tout ce que nous avions prévu. Nous avions un plan. Maintenant tout le monde va penser que tu as fait tout cela de ton plein gré. »

« Et bien quoi ? N'est-ce pas justement ce que je souhaitais ? La mort de Potter ? Le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Narcissa le regarda, la mine défaite, elle se retourna vers son époux, cherchant apparemment du soutien mais celui-ci avait le regard plongé dans le vide.

« Non, cela c'est tout ce que l'on t'a inculqué mais tu n'es qu'un garçon Draco, un jeune garçon qui a fait ce qu'on lui demandait, qui a appris, ce qu'on lui enseignait, qui a suivi les principes que l'on voulait bien lui imprégner dans le crâne. »

« Cela ne change rien aux faits, j'ai désiré que toutes ces choses arrivent à un moment donné. Je ne peux nier être un agneau dans cette histoire et je refuse de laisser les gens croire que je suis tout blanc. Dans une histoire il y a toujours un bouc émissaire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort. A nous d'assumer nos actes à présent. Nous avons assez fui. »

Draco vit le visage de sa mère se décomposer un peu plus à chacune des paroles qu'il prononçait, il sentait bien que cela faisait écho à ses propres pensées. Cependant, il ne pouvait lui faire part de tout son plan, il ne pouvait lui dire que derrières toutes ses paroles, son seul et unique but était de l'épargner, la protéger.

Brusquement, Narcissa retrouva un visage déterminé et même colérique et fit face à Lucius.

« Toi ! Que lui as-tu encore dit ?! »

« Moi ? Mais absolument rien, Draco est assez grand maintenant pour faire ses propres choix » se justifia-t-il.

« Je ne te crois pas. Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser finir vos jours à Azkaban sans lever le petit doigt vous vous trompez, tous les deux autant que vous êtes ! Je ne laisserais pas mon fils unique finir ses jours en prison à cause d'erreurs que NOUS avons commises. Tu m'entends Lucius ? »

Lucius se terra dans le silence et Draco n'y tient plus, il fallait qu'il décharge le stress accumulé.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas. Des erreurs que VOUS avez commises ? Que fais-tu de mes propres choix ? De mon libre arbitre ? Moi aussi j'ai fait des choix qui m'appartiennent, moi aussi j'ai fait de mauvaises rencontres, tu ne peux pas me blanchir pour le coup, tu ne peux pas me protéger. »

Et là Draco vit une chose qu'il n'avait aperçu que rarement chez sa mère : des larmes. Elles essayaient de se frayer un chemin et il pouvait sentir tout son désarroi, rien qu'à son timbre de voix.

« Que l'on soit au clair toi et moi, Draco . Je te protégerai quitte à en mourir parce que c'est mon devoir. Tout ce qui m'importe et tout ce qui m'a toujours importé c'est ta sécurité. Je crois que tu as bien vu de quoi j'étais capable. »

Et là elle faisait référence à ce qu'elle lui avait raconté quelques jours plus tôt, elle faisait référence à son intervention dans la forêt interdite. Rien ne lui avait plus importé que de savoir son fils en sécurité et mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait paru comme une évidence à ce moment-là.

Draco jeta un ultime regard en direction de son père, espérant trouver le soutien dont il manquait cruellement mais il ne reçut en retour qu'une œillade dissuasive. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour la raisonner, sa mère était ainsi faite.

« Si vous croyez que je vais rester les bras croisés. Gardien ! » hurla-t-elle soudain en se cramponnant aux barreaux de leur cellule.

« Mais que fais-tu ? » l'interpella Draco en se jetant sur elle.

« Mon devoir » lui répondit-elle. « Gardien ! » hurla à nouveau Narcissa.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ferai ce qu'il faut. »

« Ne mets pas ta vie en danger, je t'en supplie. »

« Tu ne peux pas y aller Narcissa enfin ! » la dissuada le patriarche.

« Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire Lucius. Je les convaincrai. »

« C'est de la folie » soupira-t-il.

« Gardien ! » hurla à nouveau Narcissa en se cramponnant toujours fermement aux barreaux telle une démente.

Elle avait à présent les jointures blanches et secouait les barreaux de ses bras frêles espérant attirer leur attention, que finalement elle ne tarda pas à obtenir sous le regard paniqué de son fils qui ne voyait aucun moyen de l'arrêter dans sa funeste entreprise.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » cria un des Aurors en venant à leur rencontre.

Il avait un sandwich à la confiture déjà entamé dans sa main droite et mâchait sans aucune élégance. Narcissa se recula et arrêta de gesticuler. Son chignon était quelque peu défait, des mèches s'en échappant. Elle regarda l'Auror avec tout le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait et releva son menton, comme on lui avait appris à leur faire en présence d'individus qui lui étaient de fait, inférieur.

« Je désirerais m'entretenir avec Miss Hermione Granger » répondit Narcissa d'une voix calme et posée.

Le gardien ricana puis éclata franchement de rire, se moquant ouvertement d'elle. Draco en profita alors pour dire sa façon de penser à sa mère.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Ce que je fais de mieux et ne t'avises pas de te mettre en travers de ma route. »

« Ce que tu fais de mieux ? Mais ne vois-tu donc pas que notre sort et d'ores et déjà scellé ? »

« Ah non celle-là c'est la meilleure... Vous qui êtes une famille de Mangemorts avérés, vous souhaitez voir le trio d'or et vous pensez que nous allons accepter votre requête comme si de rien n'était ? » questionna le gardien en continuant de manger son sandwich.

« Je suis la seule à vouloir rencontrer Miss Granger et je suis la seule dans cette pitoyable cellule à ne pas avoir la marque. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas la marque, que vous n'avez aucun lien avec vous-savez-qui. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais de vous faire sortir pour faire votre petite balade. »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit ici, espèce de subalterne, ce n'est pas à vous que je souhaite m'adresser mais à un de vos supérieurs » répliqua-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

« De quoi vous m'avez traité ? Peu importe, la machine judiciaire fera son travail de toute façon. »

« J'espère bien, qu'elle fera son travail. Maintenant faites en sorte que je vois un de vos supérieurs. »

« Vous n'avez aucunement le droit de m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. »

« D'après la charte des droits du Magenmagot, toute personne considérée comme étant suspecte dans une affaire impliquant des tierses personnes a le droit de faire entendre des témoins à décharge. Un article dit également que tout sorcier en capacité de s'exprimer de manière claire, consciente et éclairé peut être amené à faire entendre sa voix dans une affaire qui doit être porté en jugement devant la justice magique » énonça Narcissa de manière stoïque.

Draco était tout simplement stupéfait, toute trace de panique avait déserté son visage. A quel moment avait-elle pris connaissance de tout cela ? Ou alors peut-être essayait-elle de semer le doute dans son esprit.

« Hum et bien... Je vois » répliqua le gardien un peu perturbé. « Mais je ne vois tout de même pas pourquoi je devrais accéder à votre demande. »

« Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? Il faut absolument que vous accordiez de l'importance à ce que je vais vous exposer. Vous êtes prêt ? »

Le gardien hocha la tête, concentrée et Narcissa s'avança plus près des barreaux. Elle agita son index pour qu'il s'approche et lui chuchota à l'oreille quelque chose que Draco ne put entendre mais il vit les yeux de l'Auror s'ouvrir graduellement. Quand elle eut fini Narcissa se recula à nouveau et regarda toujours cet air de défi affiché sur son faciès.

« Vous êtes certaine de ce que vous dites-là Madame ? »

« Affirmative, mon petit. De toute façon, je n'ai aucun moyen de me dérober. Mettez-moi les liens qui vous plaisent, faites-moi encercler par une douzaine d'individus, tout ce qui m'importe c'est de parler à Miss Granger. »

L'Auror sembla réfléchir quelques instants et lui demanda de patienter. Narcissa avait réussi un coup de maître et ils n'étaient revenus dans leur geôle que depuis une quinzaine de minutes peut-être. Il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps en fait. Il pourrait très bien être neuf heures du soir ou du matin qu'il ne ferait pas la différence.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça, c'est donc ce que tu fais de mieux ? » déclara le blond.

« La connaissance Draco, c'est ce qui sauvera le monde. Il n'y a que les ignorants qui finissent dans un trou ou à surveiller des prisonniers au fin fond du ministère » affirma-t-elle pleine de dédain.

« Je suis curieux de savoir où est-ce que tu as pu apprendre tout cela. »

« Il fallait bien s'occuper dans cette bicoque humide de bord de mer. Et puis, je savais que nous allions nous faire attraper à un moment donné. Je ne l'espérais pas bien sûr, mais j'ai préféré me préparer au pire. Et je t'assure que la présence de Miss Granger aujourd'hui est une aubaine. »

« Si tu le dis » marmonna Draco, pas ravi pour un sous de la présence de ses anciens camarades.

« Il revient » annonça Lucius en s'écartant des barreaux.

Draco se plaça à côté de sa mère et écouta les voix qui provenaient du couloir adjacent.

« Elle dit qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à lui dire... » commença la voix de l'Auror à qui ils avaient eu affaire tout à l'heure.

« J'espère bien que c'est important Johnson, nous sommes au Ministère de la Magie et pas dans un moulin. Vous imaginez si nous laissions sortir tous les suspects à leur guise ? Si un jour une loi pareille passe je veux bien finir mes jours à Saint-Mangouste. »

Le gardien de tout à l'heure et un homme vêtu d'une robe pourpre, propre aux membres du Magenmagot, s'arrêta devant leur cellule. Draco ne le reconnaissait pas mais il avait vu tellement de visage depuis que l'affaire avait commencé qu'il n'aurait pas pu le reconnaître même dans son état « normal ». Il avait une moustache assez proéminente et son chapeau descendait un peu trop bas sur son front, comme s'il était un peu trop petit pour sa tête.

« Qu'y a-t-il et que voulez-vous ? » déblatéra-t-il sans plus d'interlude.

« Déjà si vous pouviez vous présenter... Moi, je suis Narcissa Black épouse Malfoy. »

« Je sais qui vous êtes. Je suis Marvellius Williamson, chef du bureau des Aurors. Et je n'ai pas plus de temps que ça à perdre alors soit vous me dites tout de suite de quoi il s'agit, soit je me ferai un plaisir de vous quitter. »

« Bien. Comme je le disais à votre Auror il y a quelques minutes. Je souhaite vivement m'entretenir avec Miss Hermione Granger car j'ai des informations de la plus haute importance à lui transmettre. »

« Je vous l'avais dit Monsieur Willamson, c'est très important » ajouta l'Auror Johnson.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais oui » lui dit-il en croisant les bras.

« Monsieur Williamson vous m'avez l'air d'être un homme intelligent et plein de bon sens, avec des années d'expérience derrière lui. Pourriez-vous supporter dans votre conscience la culpabilité d'une autre erreur judiciaire ? Mon cousin, Sirius Black, a après tout été lui aussi une des victimes du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de notre système judiciaire. J'essaie, à mon maigre niveau, d'éviter qu'une autre erreur se produise » exposa Narcissa le visage neutre.

Le chef du bureau des Aurors sembla réfléchir et se tourna vers son employé pour échanger avec lui.

« Tu l'as refait » murmura Draco à l'attention de sa mère.

« N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? J'adore ce sentiment de pouvoir » ricana-t-elle.

« Je comprends mieux comment tu fais pour toujours avoir le dessus lors de nos disputes » grogna Lucius.

Les deux Aurors finirent par se mettre d'accord et Williamson donna signe de tête au subalterne.

« Johnson. Faites sortir Madame Malfoy et uniquement elle. Veuillez l'attacher par des liens magiques et la conduire auprès de Miss Granger. S'il y a une quelconque entourloupe je vous autorise à faire usage du sortilège d'Entrave ou du sortilège de Stupefixion. Maintenant faites-la sortir. »

Draco observa sa mère se rapprocher de la sortie et tendre ses poignets afin qu'on les lui lie à nouveau. Elle n'opposait aucune résistance et semblait satisfaite. Le blond ne voulait pas le montrer mais il était terriblement inquiet, ce que sa mère dût percevoir car elle lui dit avant de partir :

« Tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiète de rien. »

Et elle disparut dans le couloir froid et sombre. Sans nouvelles de sa mère, Draco ne savait plus à quoi se fier mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen pour qu'ils arrivent à obtenir gain de cause. Il fallait au moins qu'ils essayent de s'en sortir et à défaut de réussir, ils auront peut-être la chance de périr ensemble.

* * *

 **Encore du suspens ! Dans le prochain chapitre on ira du côté d'Hermione, elle fera connaissance avec Narcissa qui lui fera des révélations assez surprenantes. Hermione devra alors faire un choix et se retrouvera face à un dilemme. Hermione pense tout connaitre du Draco de l'époque de Poudlard mais elle sera bien étonnée car c'est un homme pleins de contradictions notre petit blond.  
**

 **Allez un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et vos attentes pour la suite.  
**

 **Bye,**

 **Flow 01**


	6. Chapitre 6 Le dilemme d'Hermione

**Titre: Le temps de la réflexion.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Cette histoire m'appartient mais les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling.  
**

 **Rated: M**

 **Résumé: Passer de bourreau à victime, c'est ce que va expérimenter Draco. Hermione ne sait plus qui elle est, ni ce qu'elle souhaite. Et le sentiment de perdition de ces deux êtres va les pousser à faire des choix. Et bientôt, très bientôt, il ne sera plus question de faire cavalier seul.  
**

 **Note de l'Auteure: Bonjour, voila la suite de cette histoire ! Comment allez-vous ? Et bien moi ça ! J'ai hâte d'être en vacances à la fin du mois pour tout vous dire ahaha Cette fois nous retrouvons Hermione qui fera la découverte de faits intéressants sur le passé de Draco.  
**

 **Un grand merci à Orlane pour sa correction !  
**

 **Comme d'habitude on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Le temps de la réflexion**

 **Chapitre 6 : Le dilemme d'Hermione**

Hermione était assise dans une pièce annexe de la salle d'audience. La pièce, semblable à une grande salle de réunion, était décorée de briques noires et d'un sol sombre à l'instar du reste du Ministère. Elle comportait des fenêtres magiques donnant l'impression qu'à l'extérieur un véritable ouragan avait lieu et ça n'avait pas pour effet de la mettre très à l'aise. Les éclairs et la foudre se reflétaient dans les lunettes de son meilleur ami qui contemplait les fenêtres avec une certaine mélancolie qui lui était propre.

La jeune femme avait toujours connu Harry avec cette maturité, presque acquise un peu malgré lui. Et la barbe qu'il portait aujourd'hui mais qu'il rasait de temps à autre, lui donnait un air d'autant plus sérieux et adulte du haut de ses dix-huit ans nouvellement acquis.

L'assemblée des membres du Magenmagot était restée dans la salle d'audience et ils tentaient de s'occuper, le temps que le président s'entretienne avec ces adolescents qu'il devait considérer comme perturbateurs- à raison- et désinvoltes.

Hermione était en stress total car Kingsley n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés et semblait en pleine réflexion. Il s'était assis à l'autre bout de la longue table que contenait la pièce et n'avait pas sorti sa tête d'entre ses mains depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ?_

Ron s'était assis à ses côtés et tapait frénétiquement du pied comme si cela allait aider la situation. Il tortillait ses mains dans tous les sens et regardait tour à tour Harry et Kingsley, tout comme elle, il attendait qu'un des deux veuille bien prendre la parole. Ce qui, apparemment, était loin d'être gagné.

Hermione commençait sérieusement à désespérer qu'un des deux se lance enfin, quand soudain Harry se mit à parler et à sa plus grande surprise il était d'un calme olympien :

« Je sais que vous désapprouvez notre présence à tous les trois. »

Kingsley releva lentement sa tête et soupira.

« Je ne désapprouve pas votre présence Harry mais tu dois admettre que le fait que vous soyez là est assez étrange et j'ai du mal à comprendre votre venue, par ailleurs. »

Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en un geste imperceptible de défense.

« Car il le faut, il faut que nous soyons présents Kingsley, c'est de la plus haute importance. Vous rendez-vous compte qu'il s'agit d'une famille entière que vous vous apprêtez à enfermer à Azkaban ? »

Le sujet de la famille avait été mis sur le tapis. Hermione savait pertinemment qu'Harry était sensible à cela n'ayant pas connu ses parents, cela était normal. En revanche, cela l'étonnait qu'il accorde de l'importance à cette famille-là. Il fallait dire que les Malfoy n'étaient pas une famille des plus « côtés ». Et Hermione avait été témoin des nombreux différends qui avaient opposé Draco et lui. Ils ne se portaient pas dans le cœur l'un de l'autre et cela était de notoriété publique.

« Pour l'instant aucun verdict n'a été rendu Harry et laisse-moi te signaler que ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'Élu, le Survivant, celui qui a combattu Voldemort en personne, que tu peux te permettre de faire ce que tu veux » lui spécifia Kingsley, il semblait passablement agacé et avait du mal à cacher son exaspération. « Je vous avais spécifié que vous ne pouviez intervenir que si je vous l'autorisais. Tu sens-tu au-dessus des lois mon cher Harry ? Parce que ici je suis celui qui la représente et tu ne peux te permettre de défier ainsi mon autorité, je suis le Ministre de la Magie maintenant et le Président en chef de cette audience, tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux. »

Harry serra ses dents mais acquiesça tout de même aux dires de Kingsley. Hermione, respectueuse des lois comme elle l'était, était bien entendu d'accord avec lui mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre la défense d'Harry, c'était plus fort qu'elle. De plus, elle trouvait que Kingsley avait usé d'un ton trop infantilisant à son goût.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous contredire Kingsley, vous savez combien je vous respecte, mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de défier votre autorité, mais simplement de faire entendre sa voix. »

Ron se contenta d'acquiescer à ses dires, comme pour lui donner raison.

« Et il le fera » assura Kingsley. « Vous le ferez tous d'ailleurs, vous apporterez des éléments pour étoffer leurs dossiers mais cela dans un temps imparti. Je vous propose de prendre des notes et quand il sera à votre tour de parler vous évoquerez tout ce qui vous semblera pertinent. Cela vous convient à tous les trois ? »

Ils hochèrent simultanément leurs têtes et d'un coup de baguette Kingsley fit apparaître trois petits calepins et trois plumes perpétuellement imbibés d'encre de sorte qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de la tremper constamment.

« Maintenant j'aimerais savoir la vraie raison de votre présence ici. J'ai l'impression que cela te tiens plus à cœur Harry qu'à Ron et Hermione. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Le brun finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise lui faisant face et gratta par réflexe sa cicatrice qu'il portait toujours malgré la chute de Voldemort.

« Tout d'abord Kingsley, sachez que comme l'a dit Hermione, ce n'était pas mon intention de vous manquer de respect. J'ai simplement senti qu'il était indispensable que j'intervienne à ce moment. Cependant, je comprends les règles du jeu et je me fierai à votre volonté. Quand j'ai appris que la famille Malfoy avait été arrêtée et qu'ils allaient bientôt être jugés j'ai tout de suite prévenu Ron et Hermione qu'il fallait que nous nous nous rendions au Ministère et pour cause, nous détenons des informations que vous n'avez pas, nous pouvons apporter des témoignages qui pourront les aider. »

« Je vois. Comme ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure par rapport à votre rencontre au Manoir? »

« Tout à fait. Je suis persuadé encore aujourd'hui que Malfoy, pardon Draco, savait très bien qui nous étions. »

« Et il aurait consciemment gardé l'information pour lui ? Pour quelle raison ? »

« C'est ce que j'essaie de savoir depuis des mois et ce n'est pas la seule choses qui s'est passée. Draco n'a pratiquement pas lutté quand j'ai essayé de m'emparer de leurs baguettes. Si je n'avais pas récupéré sa baguette je n'aurais jamais pu battre Voldemort car il était le seul vrai détenteur de la baguette de Dumbledore après l'avoir désarmé dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Kingsley, Sirius m'a dit un jour qu'il y avait une part d'ombre et de lumière en chacun de nous, je suis persuadée que les Malfoy ont simplement poursuivi le mauvais chemin à un moment donné mais qu'ils ont toujours cette part de lumière en eux. »

« Hermione es-tu consciente de ce dans quoi tu t'embarques ? » lui demande Kingsley, toujours aussi perplexe.

Il voulait certainement s'assurer qu'elle accomplissait ça de son plein gré et qu'elle ne se contentait pas de suivre bêtement son meilleur ami.

« Oui, bien sûr Kingsley » s'entendit-elle répondre.

En réalité, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait pour le moment mais elle avait toujours eu confiance en Harry et elle avait confiance en son instinct.

« Et toi Ron ? »

« Je ne dirais pas que je suis honoré de le faire mais si je dois dire la vérité, je le ferai même pour sauver cette famille de sales fouines. »

« Ronald ! » le réprimanda-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, il donnait l'impression d'être totalement étranger à ce qui se passait. Harry afficha un sourire en coin et Kinglsey décida qu'il était temps de conclure ce petit aparté.

« Très bien, nous sommes d'accord. Je pense que nous pouvons reprendre l'audience à présent » conclut Kingsley en commençant à se lever.

Ils commencèrent par tous se diriger vers la sortie. Hermione était toujours agacée par la réflexion de Ron quand des coups provenant de la porte se firent entendre. Kinglsey allait inviter la personne à se présenter quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme habillé en tenu d'Auror.

« Désolé de vous déranger Monsieur le Ministre mais Madame Malfoy souhaiterait s'entretenir avec Miss Granger. »

Dire qu'Hermione était surprise, était un faible mot.

« Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? » répondit-elle interloquée.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent vers elle d'un seul chef, tous les deux semblaient aussi médusés qu'elle. Kingsley fronçait les sourcils, il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

« Elle a dit qu'elle avait des informations très importantes à vous transmettre et elle veut vous voir, en privé. »

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit judicieux de laisser Hermione seule avec une prisonnière » lui fit remarquer Kingsley.

Harry et Ron approuvèrent, ce dernier avait un air froid sur le visage et semblait se contenir pour ne pas intervenir. Hermione lui caressa le dos de la main pour l'inviter à se calmer. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une petite entrevue. De plus, elle était curieuse de savoir ce que la mère de Draco avait à lui dire à elle personnellement.

« C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne le sera pas vraiment » lui expliqua l'Auror. « Elle aura les poignets liés magiquement et je resterai dans un coin de la pièce si vous m'y autorisez. »

Kingsley prit le temps de la réflexion, puis il se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander son avis. Après tout, elle n'était pas obligée de répondre positivement à la demande de Madame Malfoy.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je… Je vais gérer la situation au mieux. »

« Tu es sûre Hermione ? » la questionna Harry en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Parfaitement. »

Cela faisait deux fois en même pas vingt minutes qu'elle cherchait à montrer qu'elle était sûre d'elle mais au fond d'elle, elle n'en menait pas large.

« Très bien, faites la entrer, nous attendrons dans la salle d'audience. Vous la ramènerez dans sa cellule lorsque l'entretien sera terminé. Je lui accorde dix minutes, pas plus » statua Kingsley avant de franchir les lourdes portes, sa robe de sorcier voletant autour de lui.

Ron lui pressa gentiment la main avant de lui embrasser la joue et il disparut à son tour avec Harry dans le couloir. L'Auror alla chercher Madame Malfoy et Hermione se retrouva seule dans cette pièce bien trop grande pour elle. Les fenêtres projetaient cette fois l'image d'un ciel étoilé sans nuage.

Hermione songea tout à coup à s'asseoir quand Madame Malfoy fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, escorté par l'Auror qui avait annoncé son arrivée. Hermione n'avait que peu côtoyé cette femme. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça « côtoyer». Elle ne l'avait croisé que deux ou trois fois au cours de sa vie. Elle se rappelait notamment d'elle au Manoir et de sa passivité face aux sévices que sa sœur lui avait fait subir. Machinalement, la jeune femme porta sa main à son bras gauche là où reposait la cicatrice que lui avait infligé Bellatrix.

Le visage froid de Narcissa semblait cacher une certaine fragilité et son regard témoignait d'une certaine urgence. Son chignon était quelque peu défait, des mèches de cheveux s'en échappant et elle avait une tache sur sa robe, chose qui devait présentement lui être égale mais Hermione savait combien les apparences comptaient pour cette famille à une époque. Nerveuse, mais déterminée à ne pas lui montrer son angoisse, Hermione croisa ses mains et attendit qu'elle avance vers elle.

« Bonjour Miss Granger. »

« Bonjour » lui répondit-elle rapidement.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et l'Auror se mit dans un coin de la pièce. Il la surveillait du coin de l'œil comme si elle était un animal sauvage prêt à attaquer à tout moment. A raison ou à tort, en tout cas Hermione ne pouvait pas dire de quoi cette femme était capable exactement. De un, elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment et de deux elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme rusée et intelligente. Et Hermione se méfiait des femmes rusées et intelligentes.

« Je sais, vous devez être un peu déroutée » déclara Madame Malfoy. « N'ayez crainte, je ne vous veux aucun mal » lui assura-t-elle.

A ce moment-là la brune réalisa à quel point elle n'était pas douée pour dissimuler ses émotions même Madame Malfoy avait su lire en elle.

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous » lui assura-t-elle à son tour. « Toutefois, je suis en effet surprise par votre requête. Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous me voir ? »

« J'ai des renseignements à vous donner et ils sont de la plus haute importance » lui énonça-t-elle.

« Je vous écoute. »

Madame Malfoy baissa brièvement son visage vers le sol comme pour réfléchir avant de se lancer dans ses explications :

« Premièrement, Draco n'a jamais voulu être un Mangemort et si j'avais pu lui éviter cette épreuve, croyez-moi je l'aurais fait mais malheureusement il a toujours voulu prendre exemple sur son père qui même à l'époque où je l'ai rencontré, n'était pas un modèle de bonté personnifié. Draco était un jeune garçon impressionnable et craintif. »

Hermione pouffa à ces mots. Pour elle Malfoy était un jeune homme stupide et dénué d'intérêt. A partir du moment où il avait fait leur connaissance. Il n'avait affiché que du mépris et du dédain à leur égard. La brune était persuadée que Madame Malfoy était tout simplement aveuglée par son rôle de mère. Elle ne le voyait pas comme elle le voyait, elle ne voyait pas son véritable visage. Et plus le temps avançait, plus elle se trouvait ridicule d'être au sein même du Ministère pour défendre son principal persécuteur comme si quelque part elle tendait le bâton pour se faire battre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici Madame Malfoy » lui dit-elle se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « Je pense ne pense pas pouvoir être utile en quoi que ce soit, je ne devrais pas être ici.. »

« Non, s'il-vous-plait Miss Granger, ne partez pas » lui implora-t-elle en la voyant se diriger vers la sortie. « Je vous en prie. Je refuse que Draco paie pour nos erreurs passées. »

Hermione qui était de dos, resta un moment interdite. Elle ne savait pas ce que Narcissa Malfoy attendait d'elle et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir répondre à sa requête. Le doute s'empara d'elle. Elle avait souvent dû faire des choix tout au long de sa vie et plus particulièrement dans ses moments les plus critiques. Comme quand elle avait choisi de modifier la mémoire de ses parents.

Ses parents justement... Elle ne voulait surtout pas comparer sa situation avec celle de Draco mais elle savait ce que c'était que d'être séparée des gens que l'on aimait et elle ne souhait pas cela même à son pire ennemi. Certes, il avait pris les plus mauvaises décisions mais elle ne pouvait le blâmer entièrement. En tout cas elle avait envie de lui donner le bénéfice du doute.

La brune ravala les larmes qui étaient prêtes à couler et se retourna vers Madame Malfoy, le regard plus vif et déterminé.

« Très bien Madame Malfoy » commença-t-elle avant de se racler la gorge pour se donner une certaine contenance. « Je suis prête à vous écouter. »

Si Madame Malfoy fut soulagée, elle n'en montra rien et s'approcha à nouveau d'elle.

« Je dois vous expliquer tout le cheminement qui a conduit Draco à faire les choix qu'il a fait mais n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps devant moi je préfère vous montrer. Je veux que vous preniez mes souvenirs et que vous les consultiez le plus rapidement possible. Est-ce que vous en serez capable ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien... C'est à dire que je ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver une pensine. »

« Je suis sûre que vous en trouverez une. Prenez ces quelques souvenirs. Faites en sorte de sauver mon fils. Je ne vous ai pas choisi par hasard Miss Granger, je sais que vous avez en vous assez de ressource, de bienveillance et de compréhension pour faire face à ce que vous allez voir. Ne condamnez pas Draco trop vite. »

Hermione hocha la tête, elle comprenait ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Madame Malfoy l'invita par la suite à se saisir de sa baguette et à l'approcher de sa tempe. Hermione pris le temps d'extraire les souvenirs que la mère de Draco souhaitait lui montrer et sortit une fiole de son sac, où elle les enferma. Elle vit Madame Malfoy lâcher une larme lorsque l'opération fut terminée et lui prendre les mains afin d'insister une nouvelle fois sur la nécessité de consulter ces souvenirs . Peu après, l'Auror leur indiqua que leur entretien devait prendre fin et se saisit du bras de Madame Malfoy dans le but de la guider vers la sortie de la pièce.

La jeune femme se retrouva seule, dans sa main elle tenait encore la fiole contenant les souvenirs de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle regarda le semblant de liquide qu'il contenait, il était gris et quelque peu vaporeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle récoltait les souvenirs de quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas de raison de penser à son ancien professeur de potion mais cela lui rappelait le sort qui avait été réservé à Severus Rogue et les larmes qu'il avait personnellement demandé à Harry de prendre dans un dernier geste avant la mort.

Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de les consulter dans une pensine maintenant mais comme elle l'avait dit à Madame Malfoy, elle ne savait pas où est-ce qu'elle pourrait en trouver une. Ce n'était pas comme si elle connaissait le Ministère comme sa poche...

Hermione décida de quitter calmement la pièce puis de se rendre vers la salle d'audience. Kinglsey avait peut-être une pensine en sa possession. Elle rangea la fiole dans son sac en perles et franchit les lourdes portes de la salle dans laquelle les discussions allaient bon train. Les voix s'arrêtèrent au fur et mesure qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle, Kingsley siégeait toujours et la regarda se planter au milieu de la salle devant les fauteuils des prévenus.

Ron et Harry étaient absents, ils étaient certainement partis rejoindre Arthur, ne sachant pas quand exactement le procès allait reprendre.

Elle toussota et se lança, la lanière de son sac serrée entre ses doigts, elle était un peu stressée et pour cause elle n'avait jamais eu autant de regards tournés vers elle :

«Kingsley... » débuta-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa voix résonne autant. Cependant, elle se reprit bien vite. « Je désirerais accéder à une pensine, en avez-vous une dans votre bureau ? »

Kingsley lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais ne fit pas plus de commentaire.

« Malgré que Dumbledore a longtemps insisté pour que j'en ai une en ma possession, j'ai toujours repoussé ce moment. Toutefois, il me semble que... »

« Moi j'en ai une ! » s'exclama soudainement quelqu'un parmi les membres du Magenmagot.

Hermione essaya d'identifier d'où provenait la voix sifflante et plutôt aiguë. Et repéra bien vite un vieil homme trapu qui essayait de se frayer un chemin vers elle. Celui-ci était le seul à avoir un fez sur le sommet de son crâne contrairement aux autres.

La Gryffondor s'approcha de lui et le reconnut enfin. Elle se rappelait l'avoir croisé au mariage de Bill et de Fleur, ainsi qu'à certaines réunions de l'Ordre du Phoenix, elle ne participait pas à ces réunions par du fait de son jeune âge mais celles-ci s'éternisant parfois elle avait eu l'occasion de le croiser. Il s'agissait d'Elphias Doge, il était un grand ami de Dumbledore. Elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait arrêté d'exercer en tant que membre du Magenmagot mais il n'en était rien. Cela devait être une position qui lui convenait après tout.

Elphias la rejoignit finalement au centre de la pièce et râla contre _« ces fichus sorciers impolis qui ne savent pas se décaler quand on leur demande »_ et se mit en marche vers les lourdes portes sans même lui dire bonjour _._ Peu après, ils avançaient tous les deux dans le long corridor en direction du petit bureau qu'Elphias avait le privilège d'encore avoir au Ministère. Il était tout de même un des membres les plus âgés. Enfin d'après ce qu'il lui disait.

« Oh par Merlin, je ne vous ai même pas demandé comment vous alliez Miss Granger. »

« Et bien ma foi, on fait aller. Et vous-mêmes ? »

« Vous savez la vie suit son cours, j'essaie d'être présent là où on a besoin de moi. J'ai assisté à une flopée d'audiences, de jugements et de condamnations après la première guerre des sorciers. Des Mangemorts sont tombés et des visages se sont révélés. Lucius Malfoy a pu faire jouer de ses relations la première fois, et déclarer qu'il avait été victime du sortilège Imperium mais cette fois il ne pourra pas en faire autant... »

« Cela a l'air de vous faire plaisir, est-ce que je me trompe ? » l'interrompit-elle.

Elphias soupira et tourna à gauche au bout du couloir.

« Oui et non. Bien sûr, voire une famille être ainsi déchirée ne me fait en rien plaisir mais vous devez savoir que Monsieur Malfoy, terrorisait et intimidait un peu tout le monde au sein du Ministère. Cela ne lui fera pas de mal de se faire un peu taper sur les doigts. »

« Il risque tout de même d'être emprisonné à vie à Azkaban voir pire. Pour moi cela est loin d'être de simples petites tapes sur les doigts. »

Pour conclure la conversation, Elphias leva ses épaules au ciel et Hermione le trouva bien désinvolte. Il finit par s'arrêter devant un mur vierge de toute porte et la jeune femme se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête. Elle se mit à ses côtés et le vit agiter sa baguette devant le mur carrelé qui ne tarda pas à dévoiler une porte noire semblable à toutes les autres présentes dans le Ministère.

« Voici mon bureau » lui annonça Elphias en pénétrant dans ce qu'Hermione considérait elle comme un placard à balais.

Le vieil homme l'invita à se rapprocher et sortit la bassine dure et froide d'un tiroir, il le plaça en lévitation au milieu de la pièce et lui proposa de verser les pensées et souvenirs qu'elle souhaitait consulter. Tandis qu'elle recherchait la fiole, il lui expliqua que cette pensine était un cadeau de Dumbledore, des fines inscriptions figuraient sur le côté et il y était très attaché.

« Je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de m'en acheter moi-même mais il faut croire qu'il avait raison car l'âge avançant j'ai de plus en l'impression d'avoir la mémoire altérée. »

« Vous voulez dire que notre mémoire peut-être déformée ? Pas forcément conforme à la réalité des faits ? »

Hermione craignait justement de ne pas avoir accès à la vérité et c'était pourtant ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

« La mémoire est une chose fascinante et fragile. L'avantage de la pensine c'est que nous pouvons consulter des bribes de notre mémoire. Quand nous nous rappelons de quelque chose notre cerveau peut avoir tendance à modifier certains événements, le second avantage de la pensine c'est qu'elle reste au plus proche de ce que la personne a vu et/ou ressenti. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a pas de mensonge possible ? »

« Un souvenir peut-être modifié ou falsifié mais pour cela il faut le faire avant magiquement, à l'aide d'une baguette je veux dire. »

« Je vois » murmura Hermione elle paraissait assimiler les informations. « Donc il faudrait que la personne puisse l'extraire de son cerveau et modifier son souvenir par la suite pour... Tromper quelqu'un ? »

« Exact. »

« Je vois » répéta-t-elle. « Merci Monsieur Doge pour votre prêt et et vos renseignements. »

« Je vous en prie. Savez-vous comment marche la pensine ? »

« Je dois verser le contenu de la fiole et plonger ma tête à l'intérieur, c'est bien cela ? »

« Tout à fait. Voulez-vous que je vous laisse un peu d'intimité ? »

« Oui mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. »

«Ne soyez pas stupide, je vous attendrai dehors dans ce cas. »

« Bien. »

Elphias, rassembla ses affaires puis se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Hermione était à nouveau seule avec elle-même. Elle regarda attentivement le contenu de sa fiole avant de le verser dans le récipient. Au fond une substance qui ressemblait à un nuage remuait de manière quasiment hypnotique et éclairait l'ensemble de la pièce. Elle prit ensuite son courage à deux mains- elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien- et plongea son visage dans les souvenirs de Madame Malfoy.

 _Hermione se retrouva bien vite, dans une toute autre ambiance. Comme il était étrange de se retrouver dans un souvenir, c'était comme parcourir un endroit vaporeux, tout avait l'air effaçable. Les couleurs étaient pâles comme dans une peinture à l'aquarelle._

 _La jeune femme se trouvait dans le parc du Manoir Malfoy, elle le savait car elle pouvait distinguer la bâtisse un peu loin dans le paysage. Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'ils possédaient une propriété impressionnante. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une fin d'après-midi et qu'un petit garçon jouait près de l'étang. Il devait certainement s'agir du dernier fils Malfoy. Elle s'approcha et vit qu'il était très petit, il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Il était accroupi près de l'étang et caressait les cygnes qui venaient à sa rencontre. Hermione le trouvait mignon, elle lui aurait bien dit qu'il était dangereux de jouer avec les cygnes mais d'une part il ne l'aurait pas entendu et d'autre part une autre voix s'en chargea._

 _« Draco les cygnes pourraient te mordre, fais attention »_

 _La brune se retourna et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé, à vrai dire seules quelques marques de fatigue entachaient son visage aujourd'hui mais elle restait toujours aussi élégante._

 _Hermione observa Narcissa s'installer auprès de son fils dans sa robe corsetée. Elle portait évidemment des bijoux qui lui allaient à ravir. Elle respirait la richesse et la vanité. Elle caressa les cheveux de son fils, puis commença à le chatouiller quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne l'écoutait pas._

 _« Il n'y a que les femmes pour apprécier les cygnes, c'est un animal d'une banalité à pleurer » déclara une voix traînante dans leur dos._

 _Ils retournèrent et Hermione s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy, sa fidèle canne entre ses doigts. Il transpirait la froideur. Etait-il né aussi coincé ?_

 _« Draco, fais moi le plaisir d'aller apprendre tes leçons. »_

 _« Mais... » commença-t-il à protester avant de vite se raviser. « D'accord. »_

 _Il avait l'air de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion possible, il baissa sa tête et se précipita vers le Manoir._

 _Hermione regarda Narcissa se lever et se diriger à son tour vers le Manoir mais une main de poigne l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Lucius s'était emparé de son bras._

 _« Je t'interdis d'être aussi démonstrative avec lui Cissy, tu vas le rendre faible à le traiter comme un enfant. »_

 _« C'est justement un enfant Lucius. »_

 _Soudainement le souvenir s'estompa et Hermione se retrouva à l'intérieur dudit Manoir. Draco devait avoir environ dix ans. La famille Malfoy se trouvait dans une aile du Manoir où tous les portraits des membres de leur si illustre famille étaient affichés._

 _Ils se tenaient devant le portrait d'Abraxas Malfoy._

 _« Il s'agit de ton grand-père Draco. »_

 _Draco observa le portrait de son aïeule, il regarda les traits glaciaux d'Abraxas, ses yeux allaient de sa moustache blonde, à son regard si semblable au sien quelques années plus tard. Abraxas avait environ une quarantaine d'année sur le portrait et apparemment il coiffait ses cheveux en arrière. Draco avait peut-être cherché à l'imiter en adoptant la même coupe de cheveux._

 _« Le sang des Malfoy coule dans tes veines Draco, ce qui fait de toi un être exceptionnel » affirma Lucius._

 _Il avança dans le couloir, Narcissa et Draco sur ses suivait, elle n'entendait pas ses pas sur le parquet et cela lui semblait toujours aussi étrange de faire partie de ses souvenirs ou en tout cas d'y assister._

 _« Un être exceptionnel car tu es au-dessus des autres » poursuivit-il._

 _« Au-dessus des autres ? »_

 _« Tu ne le sais peut-être pas Draco mais tu es de sang-pur. Aucun membre de notre famille n'a jamais été en contact avec un moldu ou un né-moldu. Ce qui fait de nous des sang-pur. Ton sang se souillera si tu es en contact avec ce genre de personne et je veux que tu l'entendes avant d'aller à Poudlard. Quel dommage que tu n'ailles pas à Dumstrang d'ailleurs... »_

 _Narcissa toussota et leva ses yeux au ciel._

 _« Nous en avons déjà parlé Lucius. »_

 _« Oui, oui. Enfin, méfie toi Draco des gens que tu côtoies, un bon sorcier se reconnaît par ses fréquentations. »_

 _Le souvenir se modifia à nouveau et Hermione se retrouva dans une autre aile de la bâtisse, aile bien plus austère, même si l'ensemble du Manoir pouvait être qualifié ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle trouvait cet endroit joyeux en tous les cas._

 _Elle entendit un bruit dans son dos et elle vit Narcissa entrer dans une piè accéléra la cadence de ses pas et se retrouva dans une sorte de cachot peu éclairé et à l'allure humide._

 _Hermione pénétra un peu plus dans le cachot et se retrouva face à une scène assez surréaliste. Draco était à genoux, ses bras autour de son torse, il respirait difficilement. Il releva son visage, il était tuméfié et plein de sueurs._

 _Narcissa fût auprès de lui en un instant et lui caressa le dos comme pour le consoler. Draco se retira vivement de son étreinte et quitta précipitamment la pièce en se tenant les côtes. Narcissa afficha un air peiné avant de se tourner vers Lucius._

 _«Lucius ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il faut que nous le protégeons. Nous ne sommes pas là pour le battre, enfin. »_

 _Lucius qui tenait toujours sa baguette en main la rabaissa mais il n'avait pas l'air repentant pour autant._

 _« C'est ma manière de le protéger, Draco va devoir apprendre à se battre et à se défendre sinon il ne restera qu'un sorcier de pacotille » certifia-t-il._

 _« Car tu penses que notre fils de 13 ans est un sorcier de pacotille ? »_

 _« Pour l'instant c'est ce qu'il est à mes yeux, en tout cas. On m'a rapporté que Draco avait été battu par Potter pendant un duel. Tu étais au courant ? De plus, si tu avais assisté au match de Quidditch que j'ai vu tu penserais la même chose. Si tu continues à te comporter avec lui, de la façon dont tu le fais, Draco n'apprendra jamais à s'endurcir. »_

 _Le souvenir s'effaça à nouveau sur le visage interloqué de Madame Malfoy et Hermione se retrouva dans un nouveau souvenir, encore un. Elle frissonna à la vue de Voldemort tant sa présence lui paraissait réelle mais il s'agissait d'un souvenir, il n'était plus présent parmi eux. Toutefois, il paraissait si vivant, enfin aussi vivant qu'il pouvait avoir l'air._

 _Narcissa se trouvait dans le salon tandis que Voldemort siégeait sur un trône improvisait. Il avait un drôle de sourire sur son visage de serpent et Hermione frissonna à nouveau, c'était plus fort qu'elle._

 _Draco attendait à l'extérieur qu'on l'invite à rentrer._

 _« Mon Seigneur, je ne suis pas certaine que Draco ait les épaules pour assumer une telle responsabilité et je... »_

 _« Tais-toi ! » lui intima-t-il. « C'est à lui d'en décider après tout » lui expliqua-t-il en caressant la peau de son immonde reptile dont il ne séparait jamais. Il invita Draco à les rejoindre d'un geste de la main et celui-ci s'avança._

 _« Draco... » chuchota sa mère mais il la força à se taire d'un regard._

 _« Et bien Draco, il semblerait que Lucius ne soit plus d'aucune utilité. C'est bien dommage. J'ai une proposition pour toi et si tu arrives à l'accomplir dans mon infinie clémence je vous accorderai la vie sauve. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »_

 _Draco hocha la tête, sa voix avait l'air d'être coincé au fond de sa gorge._

 _« Approche » lui ordonna Voldemort._

 _« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu verras ça ne durera que quelques secondes. »_

 _Puis, il apposa sa baguette sur le bras du jeune homme qui avait relevé sa manche et Hermione ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu si pâle._

 _Elle commençait à se prendre au jeu même si elle considérait un peu cela comme du voyeurisme._

 _Et ce souvenir en particulier la conforta dans ce sentiment de malaise. Narcissa se trouvait dans sa chambre et faisait de la broderie quand un Hibou Grand Duc frappa à la fenêtre. Hermione se rapprocha tandis que la blonde retirait le courrier de la patte du hibou._

 _Il s'agissait d'une lettre de son fils, qu'elle décacheta au plus vite. L'impatience semblait l'avoir emportée sur elle. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de prendre le temps d'ouvrir correctement la lettre et déchiqueta l'enveloppe._

 _Hermione commença à lire par dessus son épaule, pendant que le visage de Narcissa se décomposait au fur et à mesure._

 _« Maman,_

 _Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'accomplir cette mission qui m'a été confiée. Papa n'est plus là et il ne reviendra pas de sitôt. C'est à moi aujourd'hui d'assurer ta protection. J'espère que tu comprendras que je ne peux revenir au Manoir pour les vacances. La mission est en bonne marche et je ne veux pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Je ne vous décevrai pas que cela soit toi ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis honorée de reprendre la suite de Papa et je le vengerai. Je me montre aussi fort que possible._

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _Ton fils. »_

 _Narcissa allait refermer le courrier quand Hermione vit la trace de larmes séchées sur le parchemin. Et il ne s'agissait pas de celles de la matriarche qui avait l'air plus préoccupé que jamais mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir céder aux larmes cette fois._

Et cela fût le dernier des souvenirs. Hermione fût projeté en dehors de la pensine et elle eut un peu le tournis en constatant qu'elle était de retour dans le bureau d'Elphias.

Elle savait très bien ce qui s'était passé juste après ce dernier souvenir. Dumbledore avait été assassiné de la main de Rogue, Draco n'ayant pas eu assez de courage pour formuler le sortilège de mort selon Harry.

Elle ne savait que penser de tout cela, est-ce que son regard avait vraiment changé ? Certes, Draco avait évolué dans un univers où il devait être fort en toutes circonstances, et ne donc pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il avait été élevé dans la haine et le mépris des autres, il n'avait jamais désiré être Mangemort et apparemment il ne l'avait fait que pour protéger sa famille. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Et Hermione pouvait dire qu'elle avait vu le changement de comportement de Draco durant leur sixième année. Il avait l'air de souffrir, il était en fait consumé par la peur. La peur d'échouer dans sa mission. En ayant vu tous ces souvenirs elle ne pouvait dire qu'il avait consciemment souhaité tout ce qui était arrivé. Hermione eut brusquement de la peine pour le blond, il était en fait un pur produit formaté.

* * *

 **Et bien il n'a pas traversé des moments très joyeux ce petit Draco, un peu normal vous allez me dire vu l'environnement dans lequel il a vécu.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre on ira du côté de Draco et on verra le verdict de l'audience.**

 **J'ai remarqué que vous n'avez pas du tout réagit au chapitre précédent, je n'ai eu aucune review et je me demande donc si cette histoire vous intéresse toujours.**

 **Bye,**

 **Flow 01**


End file.
